


Blooming

by Azure129



Series: Red & Pink [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure129/pseuds/Azure129
Summary: Set after the events of the official Alastor Comic. Following a rough encounter in a butcher shop, a sheep demon finds comfort at a familiar cafe where a fish demon can relate about having a stressful day. At the hotel, Alastor laments the lack of entertaining (or any) conversation in his afterlife - and then he ends up in the garden with Angel Dust.Eventually these friendships start to grow <3
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Red & Pink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056848
Comments: 62
Kudos: 301





	1. New Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Small idea based on the recent official Alastor comic released by the Hazbin crew :) This is fluffy and sweet, but we're in hell so sometimes there are swear words, and Angel still loves his innuendo lol. (Made up the names for the sheep demon and fish demon, but I've got a head canon that Al reacted so strongly to the sheep's situation in part because she has a southern accent). My first Hazbin fanfic! There may be a small sequel chapter! Thank you for reading <3

A small sheep demon walked down the street with her arms held close against her body. She wanted to run, but she couldn’t - if she started running, she would start crying and then she would start screaming. And fleeing in panic in Hell signaled you as fearful and easy prey. If she started running, soon someone would chaster after her. 

She just needed to get out of this bad part of the city near the cannibal neighborhood, slow and steady. Next, she would simply have to walk home back to her apartment in the Envy district - maybe a half hour’s trip in total. Then she could lock herself away and hide in the dark and pretend she wasn’t going to spend eternity in a place where going to a butcher shop to pick up something for dinner could lead to—

Luckily she had just come around the corner out of the cannibal neighborhood, because suddenly she was overwhelmed with the memory of her recent experience. She swayed and fell against the side of a building. She blinked and looked up. A cafe. And there was a garden in the back with fresh air. And no other customers. And suddenly the idea of trying to get home right away was too much, and she felt faint from hunger, and she wanted to cry.

A waiter came outside, shooing away a crow. He was some sort of bluish sea creature. She was just glad he wasn’t bovine. He turned and saw her. She locked up inside, her eyes wide. She must look so weak, and he was so tall, and he could—

He blinked at the sight of her then took her arm and pulled her inside. When the door shut behind her she tried to scream but it was a faint squeak because if she screamed again maybe she would be saved again but maybe she would also have to watch that deer demon feast again. 

The waiter held up his hands frowning. “No, please don’t yell! You know how screams attract people. I'm sorry I grabbed you, but you looked kind of sick. I didn’t want anyone to notice and take advantage. Are you okay?”

She blinked few times and felt tears in her eyes. She was trembling. She shook her head no.

He gestured to the back door. “Do you want to sit in the garden? No one’s there, and the owner keeps it protected by powerful wards so we stay in business and don’t get taken over. I’ll bring you something on the house.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of had a scary afternoon myself, and it’ll be nice to have someone else here.”

Her breathing slowed a little, and she nodded.

He smiled and led her to the backdoor. As she calmed down she became aware of the quiet of this place except for some faint radio music playing a gentle song.

He led her to a little red wooden table with a comfortable chair. She sat down. There was actual grass here and some trees and a few flowers and birds. Nice places like this were rare in Hell.

The waiter smiled and handed her a menu. “Here - just let me know what you want. Can I get you something to drink for now?”

She swallowed and tried to find her voice but still couldn’t.

The waiter only smiled more. “How about this - would you like something warm?”

She hesitated then nodded.

“Coffee?”

She shook her head.

“Tea?”

She nodded.

“How about lemon grass. Always perks me up.”

She nodded again.

He winked and left. 

And for what felt like the first time in the last twenty minutes, the sheep demon took a deep breath. For just a moment in this pleasant place in the middle of Hell, she was safe.

She did jump a little when the waiter came back with a hot cup of tea. A couple cookies were beside it.

“Here’s your tea. And I brought you some ginger snaps too - ginger always makes me feel better when I’m under the weather.” He smiled. “You seem like you probably just want to relax so I’ll leave you alone now, Miss.... “ He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself. My name is Abel. It’s nice to meet you...”

“Louise.” After the first sip of tea, her voice felt like her own again. “I’m Louise. It’s nice to meet you too, Abel.” The cup of tea was a safe and warm thing that filled her with comfort. Abel made her feel comfortable too. And a bite of cookie actually made her smile. 

Abel smiled back at her. “That’s a pretty accent you have, Louise. You must have been from down south in the States when you were topside.” 

“Yes, I was. And thank you.”

He nodded. “Well I’ll leave you to your meal, Louise.”

“Wait!” She held up a hand. “Please stay. If you can. I just don’t want to be alone right now.” She swallowed and looked down.

Abel nodded. “Okay. It’s almost closing time anyway. Let me just lock up the front. And I’ll bring the teapot out here for us both.” A crow cawed and he jumped. “Heh, and I’ll grab a snack for the crows. They get a little testy.” He waved and took some steps backward toward the door but tripped as another crow swooped behind him. He barley managed to keep standing despite the awkward stumble, and Louise laughed. He shrugged sheepishly and headed in.

Louise broke off a piece of cookie and tossed it to the crows. She watched them eat until Abel came back a moment later with a teapot and some more cookies and a little plate that he set in the grass that the crows quickly flocked too. 

“Organ bits,” he explained. “Those birds are absolute scavengers.”

Louise flinched and turned away from the sight.

“Sorry,” he frowned. “I know it can be kind of gross. Maybe we should go inside.”

Inside where she would feel trapped again just like the last time she had been inside. Louise shook her head. “No, out here is fine. I just... had a bad experience in a butcher shop a few blocks away.” She tried to smile. “My fault really - serves me right liking lamb chops so much even though I am a lamb now. It’s hard to find chops, but the cannibal district butchers have everything.”

“Whatever happened is not your fault.” He frowned. “There are some rough customers around here, especially in that area. People who get set off by Lucifer-knows-what. You’re brave for going into there, and I’m glad you’re safe.”

She sipped and tried to smile again. “Did you say you had a rough day too?”

“Yeah...” Abel rubbed the back of his neck. “Just one of those customers who could go off and do something bad at any second - you know, an Overlord.”

“It must be tough serving people like that.”

“All part of the gig.” He shrugged. “You get used to it. It’s nice having a calm normal customer - and a rarity in Hell of course.” He laughed and Louise did too.

He glanced over and raised an eyebrow.”Hey the crows finished and they’re not coming over to peck me.”

“Maybe it’s because I fed them a cookie.” Louise tossed another half over to them. “I think they like them.”

“I’ll have to try that trick sometime.”

Louise poured herself more tea. “Thanks for all of this. And for not trying to kill me or killing anyone in front of me. I appreciate it.”

“The bar really is that low in Hell, huh?” He sipped his tea with a grin. “Well, thank you for not being a mild-mannered Overlord in disguise or something ready to turn into a murderous cannibal at any second.” They clinked cups and laughed again.

Louise glanced at the sky and frowned. The red hue was getting dimmer. “It’s getting late. I can’t stay too long. I want to be home before sundown.”

“I try to follow the same rule.” Abel nodded. “I can call you a cab.”

“I’m not really big on getting into cars with strangers. Doesn’t work out well usually for small demons of prey.” She shrugged. “ it’s okay, I’ll just walk.”

Abel considered, playing with his cup. “Hey, look, I know trusting new people around here- or anyone around here - isn’t much of a good idea. But I’m walking home too. We could walk together as far as we’re going to same way. I promise, I’m pretty pathetic as far as demons go.”

“You’re not pathetic - you’re just one of the good ones.” 

He blinked then blushed purple against his blue scales.

Louise glanced away, smiling a little. “And that would be okay. It’d be nice actually. Thank you.”

“Uh great!” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. “I mean, happy to help. And I’d appreciate the company. I’m heading to the Envy district.”

“Me too!” Louise smiled and her tail wagged.

“Seriously?” Abel perked up.

She nodded. “Yeah.”she clasped her hands together and shrugged. “We didn’t have much money when I was growing up and my momma worked in a rich family’s house. The daughter was always mean to me and I was jealous, and I stole from them I til I got caught and well...” She sighed. “Now I’m here, definitely less powerful than anyone else just like I was less powerful than that other family.”

He nodded in understanding. “Not to be too biblically ironic, but my brother was always the confident and successful one, and I wanted everything he had. We got in a fight one night and ended up falling off a cliff together.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And now I’m a waiter in hell, doomed to mediocrity for eternity. And of course he’s in heaven somewhere, still being perfect.”

Louise considered. “It’s bad here, but also not as bad as I thought it would be. There are some good moments.” Her smile went back to Abel.

“Yeah. Only being on the brink of torture instead of actually being tortured all the time is definitely not a point they bring up topside.” He finished a cookie. “Plus hell has cookies! Who knew?”

“And tea!” Louise raised her cup and smiled more.

Abel snorted in laughter. 

Louise took the last cookie. “I’ll have to come back here sometime. Everything was so nice.”

“I’d like that.” Abel’s smile brightened then he glanced down casually. “As long as you want to. I’m here pretty much everyday. And we do serve lamp chops - no judgment this close to the cannibal district.”

“You’re very kind. Even if earlier today was a little rough I’m glad I met you, Abel.” She held out her hand.

Abel hesitated but then reached out and shook with her.

There was some commotion in the street - the usual hullabaloo of a scuff between demons probably resulting in a routine stabbing or kidnapping and ending quickly. But it was enough to make them both jump and move a little closer to each other across the table. They smiled sheepishly and blushed when they realized what they had done. 

Abel stood up. “So yeah, we should get going before it gets any later.”

Louise stood and nodded. “Agreed.”

Abel grabbed the plates and Louise grabbed the teapot and they headed inside. The crows flew at Abel again to pluck some crumbs from the plates, but he and Louise managed to shoo them off together. 

They headed inside. Abel locked the back door and turned off the radio. Then they both went on their way together, side by side and smiling despite the terror around them.

____________________________________________________________

Alastor stood facing a back window of the hotel, his ears tilted in very specific directions and a light static around him. He heard Abel and Louise’s voices and the light music of the cafe’s radio until it was turned off. He sighed as the airwaves became silent. At least that delicate creature had gotten away safely. And at least that skittish waiter had found someone equally timid to talk to. And those delightful scavenger crows had gotten more to eat. Alastor would have to remember to ask for a plate of organ meat to share between himself and them for next time he dined there. 

He hated to admit he was almost disappointed that those two had left the cafe and turned off the radio. Observing other creatures interact, particularly less demonic demons, was entertaining in a way. After all, most demons interactions consisted of either the commission of quick, brutal violence or the satisfaction sinful desires. Rare to see a friendship or anything stronger bloom in hell. And rare to hear a good conversation.

Alastor missed good conversation. He’d had many entertaining ones in life as a radio host and with his prey before slaughtering and serving them. But here, far too many creatures knew who he was to even come near him. Oh sure, the ladies in the cannibal neighborhood were happy to have him around. But he knew much of their interest in him was romantic if not carnal, and he had no intentions of satisfying those desires and none of leading them on either - quite rude, if he said so himself. 

Most demons, as a rule, didn’t want to share two words with him lest he ‘trap them in a deal’. An understandable fear, but it wasn’t like he made deals lightly or frequently. And speaking of deals, he had Husker and Nifty around who weren’t afraid of him, but Husker was the strong silent type and Nifty’s thoughts went so quickly out of her mouth that Alastor didn’t dare try to keep up.

Sometimes he really did want to just say hello and have someone say hello back - and not under threat of death.

He had some new cohorts now, of course. But the odds of entertaining conversation with them were dim. Vaggie refused to be in the same room with him. Charlie only wanted to talk about hotel matters. And Angel Dust… After their first interaction, Alastor was the one avoiding him. Imagine, another creature openly propositioning him, the radio demon! Either the spider was very ignorant or very brave. But after Alastor’s display with destroying Sir Pentious’s airship, Angel Dust must have developed some respect for him…which probably meant the spider must be one more creature happy to keep out of his line of sight.

Come to think of it, Alastor hadn’t seen much of Angel even during the day hours when Angel was supposed to be here after a night in the lust district performing his ‘services’. Could the spider really be so terrified that he wouldn’t wander the hotel at all in fear of encountering Alastor? The idea of that power made Alastor smile more. But the idea of one more person who wouldn’t even exchange a polite ‘good morning’ with him made him grip his hands on the windowsill and sigh.

It was then that Alastor saw a rather interesting sight: Angel holding some burlap bags in his arms and also pushing a wheelbarrow out in the backyard with a pig and dirt inside of it. He stopped to wipe his brow - then the pig ran off and Angel ran after it. 

A moment later, Alastor heard his voice and the sound of a few pairs of feet running.

“Nuggets no! You can’t go in dirt then run around the hall - Nifty’ll kill us both!” The spider came around the corner chasing after a little demon pig, the burlap bags still in some of his hands. Just before they reached Alastor, Angle dove on Fat Nuggets and caught him. “There you are, baby, Momma’s got you.” Angel hugged him then blinked and looked up, his eyes meeting Alastor.

Alastor tilted his head.

Angel sighed and stood up. “Hey smiles. Look, don’t tell Nifty about the dirty pig in the hall, okay? I’ll clean up in here after I’m done out back.” Nuggets struggled in his arms and Angel used his extra arms to get a better grip on him but almost lost hold of the burlap sacks. He looked to Alastor, “Smiles, I’ve got my hands full - all six. Any chance you and one of those spooky tentacles of yours could help me for a sec? I don't want this to take all day. I need my beauty sleep for my nightly rendezvouses.” Angel smirked and winked at Alastor.

Alastor’s head cocked sharply to one side. At this point he wondered if bravery and ignorance were off the table - perhaps the spider simply had a death wish. 

Alastor was curious - things that made him curious were entertaining.

“Why of course my good fellow!” Alastor twirled his cane. “But no need for tentacles - I have help at the ready at all times.” Alastor tapped his cane and his shadow appeared. It quickly swiped the sacks from Angel Dust. 

Angel blinked in bewilderment but then just…smiled. “Not a bad trick. And thanks. Come on, we’re heading to the back yard.”

Angel turned and headed to the door. 

This response was not the usual form of over-politeness he got from frightened demons. Even more interesting… Alastor and his shadow followed.

Once outside Angel set down Fat Nuggets and attached a rope to his collar and then to a fence posted. Nuggets rolled in the dirt. “There ya go, baby. I’ll carry you inside when we’re ready so you don’t get the floor dirtier.” Angel turned to Alastor. “Just drop the bags anywhere, Smiles.”

Alastor’s shadow set them down on the ground and disappeared. Alastor observed the scene. “And may I ask what you’re doing, my porcine-loving fellow?”

“Eh,” Angel shrugged and pulled some tools out of the wheelbarrow then dumped the dirt onto the ground. “Well, this yard is kind of shit. And Charlie says I gotta cook at least once a week to give Nifty a break. But if I’m doing that, then this place is gonna learn how to eat Italian. And the first step to eating Italian is fresh tomatoes.” Angel opened a burlap sack to reveal some saplings and a small sign with a tomato on it. He grinned. “Isn’t it great that the veggies that grow best in hell are the nightshades? Tomatoes, eggplant, some peppers, white potatoes for gnocchi - like hell was made for Italian food.” Angel laughed. “Anyway,” The next sack had some other saplings and a sign with an eggplant on it, “I got these as payment for some services and figured I’d get to growing. Charlie’s thrilled that the yard’s gonna look nice and that I’m doing something ‘constructive’, and I get something for dinner I know I’ll like at least once a week.”

“Ha ha, what a charming plan!” Alastor’s eyes turned into red radio dials. “And you saying you didn’t like my mother’s jambalaya last week?” Now Angel would run for sure - he was probably just that rare breed of demon who need to see Alastor incensed to be wary of him.

Angel just raised an eyebrow as he finished pushing the tomato sign into the ground in front of his first row. “Uh, I had two bowls of it so, no Al - beats the shit out of what I get to eat at the studio. But I love my Ma’s recipes more. And I figured the rest of you might like ‘em too.”

The radio dials disappeared. 

Angel started digging with a trowel. Not one glance of fear.

The only other possibility to explain his casual behavior was that the spider was somehow more powerful than Alastor and not showing it. But that was impossible - Angel served Valentino, and Alastor was far more powerful than that slimy roach…the one who hung around with that uppity Velvet and that obnoxious, uncouth, pompous, low-definition, fucking piece of garbage Vo—

“Al, you doing okay? Your smile was getting creepy - like creepier than usual. And that static was making Fat Nuggets oink.”

Alastor blinked and the static disappeared. Still Angel Dust was just casually gardening, looking only mildly interested as he glanced at Alastor. 

“I’m dandy, Angel! Just remembering something from earlier today.”

“Oh - did ya go anywhere special?”

“Just for a walk.”

Angel scoffed as he poured a handful of seeds into a dirt hole and covered it up. “Bet you clear the streets when you go by.”

“Ha ha” Alastor’s laugh came out stiffly. “And how would you know?”

Angel shrugged. “Vaggie told me all about your big reputation and toppling old overlords, yada yada. Most demons clear out when they see someone like that passing through. I mean, you even got the daughter of Lucifer on edge.”

“Hmm, and you as well…?” Alastor leaned close, eyes and grin wide.

Angel leaned back, blinking, then just laughed and shook his head. “Nah. No offense, Smiles, I’m sure your regular a death machine. And I saw what you did to Pentious - nice by the way. That guy needs to be taken down a peg or two.” He continued to dig and sow the seeds. “But between the hell I went through on earth and the hell I’ve gone through here, no one really scares me anymore.” His smile fell, his eyes down at the earth. “If I’m gonna get taken out, I’m gonna get taken out. And it’ll probably happen at some point considering the life I lead down here. Getting scared of anyone who could do it would just be an upsetting waste of time.” He glanced at Al. “Besides, I can take care of myself better than you think. Comes from handling a lot of rough johns over the years.”

Alastor gripped his cane. “I’d prefer if you didn’t share details of your profession with me!”

“Hey, you don’t give me any detailed accounts of those cannibal radio broadcasts of yours and you’ve got a deal, Mister Gentleman.” Angel held out one of his hands that wasn’t covered in dirt.

Alastor hesitated very much - then let his shadow shake with Angel.

“Speaking of your mom’s Jambalaya, Al, if you want to grow anything out here be my guest. If you can conjure some seeds, you can get started right now. I don’t mind helping - beats avoiding Charlie's attempts to get me to sit down for some talk therapy.”

“Ha ha,” Alastor stepped back, “I’m…afraid I don’t have much of a green thumb, Angel. Quite the opposite.”

“Oh, it’s easy!” Angel waved him off then picked up one of the saplings. “It’s just a plant.” He popped the plant into Al’s hand.

The plant instantly withered and died.

Alastor tensed up. 

“Wow,” Angel raised an eyebrow, “you weren’t kidding.” He considered for a moment. “If I bring pot into this place, don’t ever touch it.”

“Why would this affect pots, they’re just metal?” Alastor’s laugh track sounded.

Angel smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yikes, sometimes I can’t tell whether you’re joking or just old. Anyway…oh, I know! I’ll put the plants in, you be in charge of the watering can!” Angel grabbed it from the ground and smirked. “Careful, she’s a squirter.”

“Ha, I don’t know what that means and I don’t want to know!” Alastor took the cane.

“You’re a riot, Smiles, truly.” Angel looked him over. “Yet I’m guessing you got put down here for wrath. Huh, it takes all kinds.”

“And you for lust, yet I’m the only one you’ve propositioned so far in the hotel, at least to my knowledge.”

Angel smirked. “Well, you are the cutest.” He winked. “And also I’m not into chicks, and Husk seems like he’d claw your eyes out if you tried to get too close.”

Alastor expected his eyes to turn red. Instead he felt his face warm like it was turning red. “Ha, just keep your distance, my good man, or spider might be on the menu one evening.”

Angel grinned as he went to the next group of plants. “Aw, I can wait for you to get over your prim and proper shyness about being with another guy.”

“You’ll be waiting an eternity. The cannibal district is more my interest than the lust one, no matter who the proposer is.” Alastor watered the plant. And it didn’t die. And the experience was refreshing. He snapped his fingers - a few more seedlings appeared. “Plant these as well. Okra fares fairly well in hell too!”

“You got it.” Angel took one of the new seedlings and shoved it into the dirt. “And eh, all you overlords get uptight about something. But whatever floats your boat.” Angel was almost done with the second row of plants. “But with all those manners and proper speak, don’t be surprised if you’re fielding a few crushes when we get more guests in this place.”

“Ha!” Alastor moved down the line of plants. “Most demons know better except the other cannibals, and I doubt many of them will seek reform. Because I can be rather vicious as well, Angel Dust.” The radio dials came back, and his voice distorted. “I tore someone to pieces on my way back here and finished them off as a snack.”

Angel did gulp and pause in planting for a moment. But he didn’t leave. “They did something, didn’t they?”

The radio dials faded. Alastor took a breath. “Indeed they did.”

“Yeah. You don’t strike me as the type of guy who would get his hands dirty without a reason.” Angel frowned. “Did it work out okay? Or did they get away with it before you got to ‘em.”

“I stopped a grave injustice. Some people deserve agonizing death. Some very specifically do not.”

“Good.” Angel frowned as he stuck another plant into the ground. “Nice to see someone with the muscle to back himself up putting shittier demons in their place.”

“I make it a point to do just that.” Alastor went back to watering.  
“You’re lucky people steer clear of you when you go for a walk - I get out there and every other jerk is offering me money for a quickie. Sometimes I just want to be off and get a coffee and take Nuggets for a stroll, you know?” Angel smiled at Nuggets who was rolling on his back in the mud and sniffing the dead grass.

“On the contrary!” Alastor shook his head as he finished watering the final row. “I find good conversation very entertaining. But when no one will even stop to say hello to you, it gets quite boring. Why do you think I’m out here with you right now?”

Angel blinked then raised an eyebrow. “You like talking to me?”

“Well, you are the funniest.” Alastor’s eyes hazed and Angel Dust flushed slightly. “Ha!” Alastor laughed. “Except for me of course! Really don’t flatter yourself - you’re just the best of a bad situation!”

“Right, Smiles…” Angel grinned, his eyes hazed. “Whatever you say. Maybe one day you and I should go for a walk together. Really freak everyone out!”

“Hmm, now that sounds like it could be very entertaining.”

As Angel moved to stand, all of the saplings planted, Alastor held out a hand and helped him up. They shared a very intrigued smile, and Fat Nuggets oinked.

____________________________________________________________

Inside of the hotel, Charlie watched the scene from a window with her eyes wide. Vaggie watched with her jaw fallen.

“Aye, que…” She shook her head. “What sick trick…”

“Not a trick.” Charlie shook her head, beaming. “They're smiling.”

“Alastor always smiles. And Angel’s probably just thinking about sex.”

“No, they’re just talking! Opening up! It’s therapeutic!” She gasped and backed away. “We can’t interfere. Let’s just pretend we saw nothing. It’s too delicate, I won’t risk ruining it.”

“But Alastor alone with anyone is bad news!” Vaggie gestured out the window with a frustrated pout.

“Or the start of a new best friendship!” Charlie held up her arms, excited. “Imagine if we reformed Angel AND the Radio Demon too!”

Vaggie’s look went dry. “Alastor eats people.”

“Never say never!” Charlie pumped her fist in the air. “Now come on…” she tiptoed backward, whispering. “We can’t risk upsetting the balance!” She slowly backed away, and with a sigh Vaggie followed.

____________________________________________________________

In the bar, Nifty watched from a window while Husk drank straight from a bottle. Nifty bounced up and down. “I think Mister Alastor made a friend! With Miss Angel Dust!”

Husk lowered the bottle. “I don’t care. If that idiot spider wants to screw up his whole afterlife like we did ours by making a deal…”

“No, no deals! They’re gardening!” Nifty zipped around the bar. “This is so exciting!”

Husk paused. He glanced out the window and blinked. Then he suspiciously eyed the bottle he was holding. Then he slowly poured it out down the sink. “This is weird. I’m going to my room.”

Nifty just giggled and zipped over to the window again. “I hope Miss Angel Dust will be our new mommy!”

Husk grumbled and shook his head. “If Al doesn’t eat him, it’ll be a miracle.”

Nifty watched outside as Al and Angel continued to garden until finally Angel scooped up Fat Nuggets, and they all strolled inside together.


	2. Rose Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel decide to go for a walk. And Louise and Abel decide to do the same.

Alastor looked up the staircase then glanced at his pocket watch. He turned to Charlie who was standing by the front door of the hotel. “Charlie, would you be a dear and fetch Angel Dust for me?” His eyes became radio dials and his voice filled with static. “I don’t like to be kept waiting…”

“Turn down the spooky sound effects, Smiles, I’m here!” called a familiar voice from the top of the stairs. “If I’m going out in public, even on my day off, I’ve gotta look good.” 

Alastor turned to see Angel Dust descending the stairs with Fat Nuggets on a leash. Angel was wearing a pink oversized sweater with a wide neck, black shorts, black boots, and some red bracelets. “Besides, ain’t ya never heard of being fashionably late? Ha!” Angel laughed at his own joke as he reached the landing and came alongside Al.

The radio demon’s eyes and voice returned to normal. “If you really want to be fashionable, you’ll need a hat like any gentleman going on a walk about town!” Alastor snapped his fingers - a red hat appeared on his own head head, and a black fedora appeared on Angel’s.

Angel pouted and instantly took it off. “Hey, come on, I just got my hair the way I like it, sheesh.” He poofed up the sweep of his hair with his hands. “Aw, but I bet Nuggets would look cute in it, won’t you, Nuggs?” He popped the hat on Fat Nuggets who did indeed look adorable now. Angel smirked at Alastor and crossed his arms. “We good, Al?”

Alastor tilted his head to the side at the sight of them then nodded. “Acceptable! Now let’s depart!” He tapped his cane on the floor. His shadow appeared and pulled open the front door for them. 

Charlie waved, a bright smile on her face. “Have a nice walk, you two! Take all the time you need! We’ll all just be here doing random hotel stuff - minding our own business, heh.”

“Uh, okay - whatever floats your boat for fun.” Angel rolled his eyes and strolled past her and Alastor out the door with Fat Nuggets.

Alastor straightened his bowtie and turned to Charlie. “We’ll be back before you can say Cannibals on Parade! Ha!” He swung a fist through the air and tapped his cane once more. His shadow disappeared.

“Heh…good one, Alastor.” Charlie’s smile became a little strained. “But seriously, stay out as long as you want to. Have a fun day off, both of you!”

“Hmm…” Alastor eyed her for a moment. But then shrugged. “Indeed we shall, I think!” Twirling his cane, he turned and headed outside; the door closed behind him.

Charlie remained composed for a few more seconds. Then she jumped up, squealed, and rubbed her cheeks. “A walk - together! It’s really happening! They’ll be best friends before you know it!”

Vaggie, Husk, and Nifty stood up from their hiding place behind the bar. “Hun,” Vaggie started, walking over to Charlie, “I’m happy you’re so happy, but it’s just a walk - let’s not put too much pressure on them.” She tried to smile. “Maybe instead let’s just enjoy an hour or two without sexual innuendo or thinly veiled threats.”

“But I’m just so excited!” Charlie rocked back and forth on her heels. Then she looked down with a light blush. “It sort of reminds me of when you and I found each other. You were the friend I needed even if I didn’t know it…and then later a lot more.”

Vaggie’s look softened. She sighed and took Charlie’s hands in her own. “Maybe they are giving each other something good they don’t usually get from another person. It would…definitely explain how willing they are to hang out despite their differences.”

Charlies eyes became starry and she hugged Vaggie who patted her on the back.

Husk sighed as he poured himself a very large drink. “You do understand there’s a fifty-fifty chance Al is either planning to rope him into a deal or eat him, right?”

“But Husker!” Nifty jumped up onto a barstool and grinned. “Al only does deals with demons who need something! And he only eats extra bad people! Angel’s none of those things! Maybe he really does want to be best friends just like you and me!”

“We are NOT…” Husk sighed and scowled, rubbing his temples. “Ugh, never mind.” He took a large swig from his glass. “I don’t even care about this. If the spider ends up in Al’s back pocket or in Al’s stomach it’s no feathers off my wings.”

“Oh come on, guys!” Charlie pulled Vaggie over to them. “Let’s be positive! We wanted to redeem people, and nothing’s more redeeming than friendship!” She pulled them all close in a small group hug. Husk was about to pull away but a sharp glare from Vaggie made him reluctantly stay. Charlie released them all and clapped her hands together. “Now, while they’re out, everyone just go about your usual day! When they come back, we don’t want those two to think we were obsessing over them. And I’ll welcome them back later and hopefully we’ll see a lot of progress!”

Vaggie sighed, her smile gentle. “Okay, Charlie . I was going to make some posters to advertise the hotel. You can help me color them - you can even add glitter…”

Charlie nodded eagerly and the two ladies headed to Charlie’s office.

Nifty bit her lip. “Glitter - oh dear, that’ll get everywhere! I’d better be on standby with my broom just in case!” But she hesitated as Husk accidentally sloshed a little of his drink onto the counter. “Hmm, but you’re going to make a mess down here too at the bar! Oh dear!” She wiped the counter clean then zipped over to the office and inspected for glitter, then zipped back over to the counter and wiped it, then back to the office, then back to the counter, then - 

Finally Husk sighed deeply and held up a paw to stop this madness. “How about I come with you to Charlie’s office and drink there. Then you can clean up after all of us at once without giving me whiplash - okay?”

Nifty beamed and hugged him. “Thank you, Husk!” She zipped over to the office a final time.

Grumbling, Husk grabbed a couple bottles and trudged after her. Arts and crafts time - just when he thought hell had shown him every torture imaginable, a new one appeared. But if he could be drunk and not have Nifty’s head explode, he’d muddle through. And if Angel wanted to take Alastor off their hands, more power to him: Alastor hanging out with a companion who wasn’t just as much of a psychotic cannibal as he was definitely ranked as an improvement in Husk’s book. 

Once he entered the office, his worst fears were confirmed - poster board and paints and glue and a disturbingly large bottle of glitter, and already Charlie and Vaggie were gabbing. Husk tucked in his wings and took a seat in the corner of the room. Whatever happened, no cutesy glitter was getting near him. And he was NOT going to enjoy himself. And Nifty was NOT his best friend. And Angel would NEVER be his mommy. And he would NOT be friends with that princess and that spear chick either.

______________________________

Alastor had decided the park was a neutral enough space for this little experiment of taking a walk together with Angel Dust. Also, apparently the pig known as Fat Nuggets - who Angel insisted on talking to like a full demon person whether indoors or outdoors - enjoyed the fresh air and open space. So here they were.

The radio demon and the porn star walked side by side, Alastor twirling his cane while Angel watched Fat Nuggets trot forward and eat flowers. Demons continued to step out of Alastor’s way, yet they didn’t disappear entirely like usual. Instead they remained observing at a distance, whispering to each other. This was practically like putting on a show - how fun.

Angel smiled and glanced around as they strolled. “Al, this is great - we’ve been out here a whole five minutes and no one has offered me money to get down on my knees and—“

Alastor held the end of his cane in front of Angel’s mouth. “No need for details, please, my coy fellow. But yes, fear of death trumps desire for lust any day - no one wants to come near you if it means coming near me.” Alastor’s smile tightened a little. 

“But you still got me here for conversation with you.” Angel grinned. Then he raised an eyebrow. “Hey…wait? So you’re not into lust stuff - but aren’t you worried that people probably think you’re propositioning me right now?”

“Ha! No!” Alastor laughed and twirled his cane. “They know my interests - they merely think I’m luring you in for a snack.” His eyes became radio dials for a moment.

Angel snorted. “Yeah, I could see that. They are used to watching videos of me acting like ‘unsuspecting prey’.” He held his head high. “Well, if I’m gonna be stared at this much, then it’s definitely a good thing I look flawless today. You see, it was worth waiting a few extra minutes for me to primp myself."

Alastor shook his head. “Frankly I don’t understand these casual outfits of the ‘modern’ era. Every gent just needs a good suit, tie, and hat.”

“You making a request?” Angel batted his eyes at Alastor. “For a very reasonable fee, I’ll dress up as anything you want.”

Alastor’s laugh track played. “I’ll pay any fee if you’ll just stay dressed and don’t offer to do anything for me for a fee while we’re in public!” 

“Hey, just playing into the assumptions going around that I’m here for sex and you’re here for dinner.” Angel laughed and patted Fat Nuggets. The little pig oinked then dashed into the grass and started eating the leaves from a rose bush. Angel stopped for a moment to let him and Alastor stopped too.

Alastor looked to the roses. Not that it wasn’t useful for him to be able to drain the life of any living plant matter he touched. But sometimes he did miss the ability to pluck a flower and put it in his lapel as a boutonniere. The look added just a little extra showmanship to his appearance.

“Hey, Al?” Alastor blinked and looked to Angel who was smirking at him. “You getting ready to take a bite of one of these too? You’re looking at the roses the same way Fat Nuggets does.”

Alastor straightened up, a hand to his chest. “Just remembering simpler times, Angel. And admiring a flower the color of fresh blood!”

“Yeah, I’m usually into pink but these are kind of pretty too.” Angel picked one and put it on one side of his head. He considered then picked another one. “Want to match?” He held up the flower near one of Alastor’s deer ears.

Alastor stiffened and felt his face warm as his eyes became radio dials and static filled the air around him. “Put that in my hair, and you’ll be a seven-limbed spider.”

“Geez, Al, okay, just thought a red rose went with your look.” Angel shrugged and started to lean down to feed Fat Nuggets the flower instead.

Angel had just responded to him with annoyance. No demon EVER spoke to him in a defiant tone. Except, of course, for a certain arrogant, pedantic, visually cheap, shitty, square-headed, garbage scum of wires and warped tubing named Vo—

The radio demon felt himself turning more demonic but pulled back. This situation was different from Vox anyway: Angel wasn’t in a power struggle with him after all. Alastor had snapped at him and Angel had simply responded with some slight annoyance. This was…normal.

Alastor held out his hand to stop Angel just before the flower reached the pig.

Angel blinked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Alastor adjusted his bowtie. “If you wouldn’t mind, my arachnid friend, perhaps you could do me the favor of…placing the flower in my lapel instead?”

Angel grinned and laughed a little. “Well, if you promise not to bite off my hand when I do it, you got it, Smiles.”

Alastor held still as Angel popped the flower into his lapel. “I appreciate your cooperation!” Alastor swung a fist through the air and headed forward feeling…nice. This social partnership was very interesting.

Angel followed after him with Fat Nuggets. And as they went along, people continued to avoid them but also observe them with wonder. Alastor decided he really did need to try taking a walk with prey sometime. His usual way of murder was to take someone by surprise and eat them alive on his radio show but…this strategy had entertainment merit too.

They kept walking, Angel petting Fat Nuggets or sometimes typing something into his phone, and Alastor enjoying the scenery. 

“So,” asked Alastor, “is this how you usually spend your day’s off?”

Angel shrugged. “Sometimes I relax with Fat Nuggets like this. Sometimes I just sleep in. Sometimes I raise hell with my friend Cherri Bomb.” Angel grinned. “She’s a riot. I think you’d hate each other, but it’d be fun watching you fight. And she’s also an expert at taking down Sir Pentious - not as fast as you but definitely as effective.”

“Sounds like an entertaining compatriot!” 

“And what do you do in your free time - you know, besides the cannibal stuff?”

“I stroll the town and remind everyone that if I’m not in the shadows, I’m here ready to amuse myself however I want at a moment’s notice.” One of Alastor’s hands was raised, his fingers clutched toward the sky like a claw. And then in an instant his arms were behind his back as he finished with, “And then I run errands, just like any demon.”

The spider laughed. “And how often to you spend a night in cooking jambalaya to share?” Angel grinned. “I never had cajun food before. But I’m starting to crave it now.”

“Actually you're the first group of people I ever made it for.” Alastor laughed. “And this is the first time down here I didn’t make it with the flesh of fallen demons.”

“Which I appreciate,” Angel eagerly assured. “And you getting used to the Italian meals yet?”

“Oh yes! I enjoy how all that red sauce looks like blood.” He considered. “I do wish the basil leaves for the pesto sauce wouldn't turn brown whenever I touch them though. Oh but the venison parmigiana you made was just the bees knees!” 

Angel chuckled. “Yeah, I figured you’d like that one. And our garden’s doing pretty well.”

“As long as you’re the one who’s planting and I’m the one who’s watering, I believe it will continue to do so.” Alastor nodded.

Almost too soon the end of the park came in sight.

They arrived to the sidewalk together.

“Well,” Alastor turned to Angel and tipped his hat. “I have some errands to run, my good fellow. I’ll see you back at the hotel. Thank you for the companionship!” The pig oinked and looked up at him. Alastor hesitated then rolled his eyes and gave the animal a light tap on the fedora-covered head with his hand. “It was…er, pleasant to have you along as well, Nuggets.”

Nuggets nuzzled Alastor’s leg.

“Aww, he likes you.” Angel shrugged. “Come on, Al, I don’t want to go back to the hotel. And Nuggets needs exercise, especially since Nifty won’t let him run around the halls. Lemme come with you on your mysterious overlord errands.”

“Oh Angel,” Alastor tilted his head, “It’s not that I don’t want you along. It’s that I’m going to some rather lethal parts of town. And if I return to the hotel with its only patron an unsalvageable corpse, I’m afraid Charlie will be rather put out.”

Angel waved him off. “Alastor, Alastor, Alastor, I know I’m cute and fluffy and pink all over, but give me some credit - I can handle myself.” He gave him a dry look. “I’m an expert in the lust district. That doesn’t happen by being an easy target. I’m tougher than I look.” Angel closed his eyes and opened them - they were dark and glowing, and the pink lines on his body and the freckle-like dots under his eyes glowed too. He blinked again and the demonic look disappeared.

“Hmm…” Alastor’s smile grew. “Well, if you’re feeling particularly suicidal today then why not! But keep a close hold on your pig - meat tends to get taken away rather easily the closer you get to the cannibal district.”

“Hey,” Angel picked up Fat Nuggets and hugged him close, “if you think I’m tough about defending myself, I’m an absolute threat about defending this little guy! And he’s pretty tough too.” Angel tapped the pig’s nose - Fat Nuggets eyes and spots glowed the same eerie pink as Angel’s fur for a moment. “Now come on, quite stalling and take me around town like a gentleman.” Angel smiled and winked.

Alastor sighed but nodded. “Very well. But stay close.”

Angel shifted right alongside Alastor and batted his eyelashes.

“Close without touching me.” Alastor amended, gently nudging Angel a few inches away with his microphone.

“Okay, okay - I can respect a guy with boundaries. Not that I ever had any myself but still, I’m sure I can feel my way through the situation.” Angel laughed to himself, and Alastor wondered if there was any chance he might regret this continuation of their adventure. And yet he was too curious at this point about what was to come to say no.

______________________________

Louise had her head out of her apartment window looking down at the street. When a familiar fish demon came around a corner in his cafe apron and little round spectacles, her lamb tail wagged and she instantly dashed out of her apartment and downstairs to the front door.

Abel hadn’t even knocked before Louise appeared on the front stoop smiling. “Hiya, Abel!”

He stepped back and awkwardly stumbled but then righted himself with a smile and a slight blush. “Uh, hey, Louise.” He waved. “How are you today?”

“Just fine, thank you.” She brushed a hand through her wool on her head. “And you, Abel?”

“I’m doing great. Especially today…”

Louise blushed a little now too. “Thank you for escorting me across town again.”

“Hey, of course! Thank you for being my best customer at the cafe.” He shrugged.

She laughed. “I hardly am. All I can afford to order is some tea and cookies while I sit there and write articles for the paper or just admire the view. Then you bring me a buncha little extra things for free. I hope you won’t get in trouble.”

He waved her off. “It’s really okay. I’m allowed meals for myself during my shifts; but I’d rather just share some extra food with you instead.” He shrugged with a little swallow and a grin.

Louise resisted the urge to wag her tail. “Much obliged,” she merely replied. “Shall we, then?”

“Oh yes, of course!” Abel gestured forward with one arm and then held his other arm out to her, blushing more. “And you know…it’s safer if we’re close.”

“Always. I feel plenty better when we’re close too.” Louise hooked her arm with his and the two of them proceeded down the street.

“Yes, well…” Abel’s whole face had brightened now and his posture was straighter too, “as long as you’re going my way, and especially since our buildings are on the same street, it just makes sense for us to walk together to the cafe.”

“Of course.” Louise nodded, moving just a little closer alongside him. She let her tail wag behind her, unable to resist anymore. “I even feel better living here knowing you’re nearby.” She glanced around to see demons walking by, some minding their own business, others involved in shady alley deals, and others lurking in shadows with glowing eyes. “The Envy district is one of the less violent ones to live in but even still…hell is hell.”

“I know.” Abel glanced around and held her a little closer, his long tail lifted and ready as a potential weapon. “But we find the safe places. And as long as we keep to ourselves, we’ll be okay.”

Louise tried to focus on Abel instead of their surroundings. “Things have been going well at the cafe though, right? No more scary overlords stopping in?”

Abel smiled and winked at her. “Not a one. None since I met you, actually. I think you might bring good luck, Louise.”

“Oh Abel.” She shook her head. “I’m sure overlords just have bigger and more powerful places to go than a sweet little cafe.”

“Maybe it’s just nice feelings in a place that drive them out.” He tugged at his collar. “Like nice feelings between people. Like friendship or…anything else.”

Louise beamed. “I think that’s a lovely thought, Abel. And probably a right one.” As they rounded a corner she interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. Abel squeezed back, smiling so happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Your reviews were so kind that I decided to make this story a little longer than I originally intended :) It's going to be eight chapters in total. And I've drafted the full story so updates should be pretty quick. Once this is over I may also do a follow up story too. Thank you for your support!
> 
> -Azure129


	3. Thorny Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor introduces Angel to some of his cohorts in the Cannibal Colony, including the very special Rosie. Meanwhile, Louise and Abel take a chance and make a new saxophone-playing friend.

“Heading literally directly into the heart of Cannibal Colony!” Angel snickered at his companion. “Never pegged you as predictable, Alastor.” The spider's strut was still confident, but as he noticed the way some of the demons in this area eyed him he hugged Nuggets a little closer and furrowed his brow. Cat calls and winks were one thing…demons baring their teeth and licking their lips and sharpening blades was another. Yet even here, most demons clung to the shadows at the sight of Alastor.

“Just being logical, Angel.” Alastor held his head high. “An overlord likes to frequent his ‘home turf’ as it were.” He glanced at the spider. “You don’t have anything to worry about regarding being attacked - they see you as my prey. The know to stay away or else.” His smile grew, showing all of his teeth.

Angel gulped but rolled his eyes and kept up his tough exterior. “Eh, relax, I already told ya I can handle myself. Besides, even if anyone did get a bite of me, joke’s on them - spiders are venomous.” He smirked.

“Ha ha! Getting the last laugh! Good one, Angel!” Alastor tapped Angel on the back with his cane.

Angel pet Fat Nuggets on the back. “So, what are we here to do exactly? Pick up your dry cleaning? Buy some radios for the hotel? Get you more of those cajun spices?” He blinked then added. “If we’re here for you to get a ‘snack’ though, give me fair warning. I’m not in the mood to spend an hour tonight cleaning blood stains out of my fur from the splatter. Also, I don’t want to watch because ripping into other people for pain instead of pleasure ain’t exactly my cup of tea.”

“Oh, no, no…” Alastor shook his head. “I save my feasting for my radio shows…except for emergency situations like the last time I was here. But of course, that recent display of power should mean we have no issues. And as for the other trivial activities you mentioned, I already have Nifty to manage my laundry, I already have plenty of radios ready to be placed throughout the hotel, and I’m always fully stocked on spices.” He raised a finger high. “We’re here on more of a social errand. I’m demonstrating my powerful presence in one of the most lethal areas of hell… and wishing salutations to a few cannibal compatriots.”

Angel processed all that fancy talk for a second then chuckled. “You got friends here? Okay, I have to meet them! I need to see for myself what sort of high class wheeling and dealing demons you spend your time with.”

“Friends?” Alastor mulled the word around his head. “No, I wouldn’t say that about all the demons I associate with here. After all, at a moment’s notice any of us might turn the other into a Sunday dinner. I merely have…other creatures to indulge my dining hobbies with and to admire my authority in our realm. I see to it that they have the freedom to feast to their heart’s content, and they show their appreciation for my efforts.”

“Okay, fine, you don’t want to call anyone your ‘friend’.…” Angel made air quotes with a pair of his hands. “I still can’t wait to meet these fellas. I don’t get many classy gents in my line of work. Bet they tip their hats and everything.”

“Actually, they’re not ‘fellas’ exactly - “

They rounded a corner.

“It’s Alastor!”

“Oh Alastor! Back again!”

“Hello, Alastor! What a pleasure as always!”

Alastor paused as did Angel as a group of ladies lifted their heads up from devouring a pile of corpses and smiled and waved in Alastor’s direction - a few giggled and some batted their eyelashes.

Angel’s jaw fell. Fat Nuggets gave a little snort, looking at the scene.

The Radio Demon stepped forward and tipped his hat. “Ladies! Pleasant as ever to see you. And what a lovely repast it looks like you’re enjoying!”

“Ooo…” One lady clapped her hands together, “And did you bring us dessert? I’ve never had spider before.” All of their eyes glowed as they eyed Angel.

Angel scowled as Alastor stepped in front of him. “Ha! Terribly sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid the spider is all part of a new source of entertainment for myself. I have some interested parties who would be quite disappointed if I didn’t return him and his porcine pet in tact.”

All the ladies sighed in disappointment as their eyes stopped glowing.

“Wait, Nuggets!” The pig had been wriggling in Angel’s arms, but now he jumped out right toward the corpses and started rooting through some organs. 

“Aww…” the ladies cooed.

“A little cannibal!”

“Oh isn’t he charming!”

“So cute!”

Angel dashed forward and scooped up Nuggets. “Actually unless that guy was a boar demon on something, technically Nuggets is just an average pig who’ll eat anything. But he appreciates the compliments.” Angel winked and put on a little charm of his own.

The ladies laughed at him, but when he saw a couple lick their lips again Angel stepped back alongside Alastor.

“Alastor,” one of the ladies cooed, “we heard about what you did to that butcher the other day.” They all blushed.

“So fierce! It sounded like such a terrifying scene!”

“Please tell us everything, Alastor!” 

“Oh I wish I could have been there!”

The ladies all nodded.

“Oh, ladies, I’m afraid I simply don’t have the time.” Alastor twirled his microphone “But when that bull regenerates I suggest you ask him to relive each gory detail…” his eyes became radio dials, “and watch the fear in his eyes when he does.”

The ladies broke into giggles and swoons and applause.

Angel held back a laugh as he watched Alastor’s chest puff out in pride. Then the Radio Demon glanced around and finally looked back to cannibals. “Is Rosie off somewhere again today?”

“She was supposed to join us,” one of the ladies assured. “Perhaps she found a kill of her own that she couldn’t pass up.”

“Hmm…what I shame. Well, let her know I look forward to catching up with her!” Alastor swung a fist through the air.

“Let me know yourself, you old radio jockey.”

Alastor and Angel both turned to see a tall female demon in a Victorian dress with a large hat and black eyes. She smiled at Alastor. “You hunting me down to take a bite out of me, Alastor?”

“Ha! And risk losing that charming wit in hell? Never!” He took off his hat and gave a bow. She bowed in return.

She glanced at Angel. “Ah, and who’s your new friend?”

“Not a snack, I’ll tell you that much,” Angel replied dryly.

Alastor smiled wider as he straightened up. “A new person of interest in an entertaining project I’ve just subscribed to. And a famous one too in some of the more lecherous circles.”

“I’m Angel.” Angel held out his hand with a grin. “Nice to meet you.”

Rosie took his hand in one of hers and shook. “And delighted to meet you too. I’m glad you’re not on the menu - I’ve warned Alastor about playing with his food.” She shook a finger at Alastor with a playful grin. “I’m just glad to see him making friends instead of more enemies.” She released Angel then sighed and looked to the radio demon. “You’re powerful, dear, but I do still worry about you. And what’s this new project? I hope it’s not unnecessarily risky.”

“Nonsense!” Alastor rolled his hand through the air in a flourish. “I can handle any other overlord who dares to cross me. And especially now - my new project is a joint venture with the Princess of Hell herself!” 

Rosie eyed him, then her eyes went wide. “You got yourself mucked up in that redemption project that was on the news!” She glanced at Angel. “And you’re that pornography star, Angel Dust!”

Angel grinned and held up a hand. “Guilty and sexy as charged.” Fat Nuggets oinked. “And this is Fat Nuggets. He does’t need redemption because he is already the best boy. Aren’t you, Fat Nuggets?” Angel scratched Fat Nuggets’ ears and looked down at him with a doting smile.

Rosie smiled to herself. She crossed her arms and looked at Alastor. “Well, at least you’re not falling in with some sort of cut throat crowd that’s interested in cutting YOUR throat.” She tilted her head. “My, my - Alastor the Radio Demon at a place of reformation… I think you and your reckless ways may have stumbled into something good for you for once.” Alastor’s shadow appeared and crossed its arms, glaring in Rosie’s direction. Rosie just glared right back until the shadow gulped and disappeared.

“Yes, well,” Alastor kept his head high but played with his hat in his hands, “this new endeavor will certainly keep me off the streets more frequently.”

“And away from starting fights…” Rosie chided.

“Ha!” Alastor shrugged, glancing to the side. “We’ll see.” He looked back at her. “But how have you been, Rosie? Is everything well here?”

“Running Cannibal Colony for you proudly, Alastor!” Rosie put her hand on his shoulder. Angel noticed that Alastor didn’t flinch away or become demonic or yell - he actually smiled more. “And just because you’re busy with hotel affairs doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you visiting here just as often, okay?” 

Alastor sighed and nodded. “Of course, dear Rosie, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you to worry after me.”

“Good boy.” Rosie smiled then looked closely at him and sighed. “Oh Alastor…” she reached out and adjusted his large ear-like tufts of hair, “that unruly mop - it’s because you insist on wearing a hat when you come visit just to throw it to those girls.”

“Call it an eccentricity!” 

She also brushed off his shoulder and imperceptibly straightened his tie. She blinked touched his lapel. “Oh and a rose - how dashing Alastor.” She looked to Angel then back to Alastor again. “And you match your friend!” 

Angel glanced at the rose in his hair and smiled more. “Oh yeah! Al and I are gonna start dressing just like each other whenever we can. And Fat Nuggets too - Smiles even made his fedora today.” He sidled close to Alastor who rolled his eyes and gently nudged Angel away with his cane.

Rosie laughed, baring her fangs - but somehow the sight was nice and not scary. “What an interesting proposition. You know, for a demon who grins all the time, it’s hard to get our dear Alastor to have fun - isn’t that right, ‘Smiles’?” She winked. Angel smirked and chuckled.

Static buzzed around Alastor’s head then he quickly interrupted in an over eager tone. “We’d best get going, I'm afraid!” Alastor glanced behind him. “Ladies, it’s been a delight as always but I’m afraid I must depart!” He tossed the hat, and the girls dove over each other to catch it. Angel’s jaw dropped at the sight.

Rosie chuckled as Alastor turned back around. “Very well - have a pleasant walk.” She bowed her head, and Alastor bowed his as well. Then she looked to Angel. “Thank you for keeping Alastor company today. You seem like a very fine young man - calm and confident and even caring, especially for your little friend here.” She tapped Fat Nuggets on the snout.

“Wow - calm, confident, and caring. Definitely three words no one else in hell has ever called me. But thanks!” Angel replied enthusiastically. “You seem okay yourself, Rose!”

Rosie smiled more. “If Alastor’s ever busy and you need a safe escort through Cannibal Colony, let me know.” Sh scratched under Fat Nuggets chin. “The same goes for you little guy.” She gave Alastor a small wave. “I’ll see you next time!” Then Rosie bared her fangs, rushed into the fray of ladies, and ripped the heart right out of the nearest corpse with a satisfying chomp that sent streams of blood down her face.

Alastor watched with an amused smiled then proceeded down the street. Angel looked from the ladies to Alastor. Then he followed after the radio demon with a smirk and got right in front of him to stop them both. “Okay, whoa, so many things…”

“I’m not following.” Alastor tilted his head.

“Uh…” Angle had two sets of his arms held out wide as the third set continued to hold his pig, “Let’s see, first of all, all your friends are dames and they’re about ready to claw each other’s eyes out to get close to you.”

“Oh don’t be silly - eyes aren’t tasty at all!” Alastor put on his laugh track.

“Second,” Angel went on, “around them you’re this charming old world stud! For fuck’s sake, I was ready to swoon and drop into your arms myself! And p.s. you gotta give a guy some warning before you put on that level of sexy chivalry!”

“None of that, I assure you, was my intent!" Alastor’s smile tensed and he felt his face become a little warm again with confusion when he was sure his eyes should have turned to blackened radio dials of rage instead.

“And third, screw all that stuff about demons here just showing loyalty to you - that Rosie chick is definitely your friend because you let her tease you and talk to you and touch you like nothing! She did everything but wrap you up in a hug, and you were just beaming about it even more than usual, Smiles!”

Static played around Alastor’s ears that he dissipated with a wave of his cane. “Rosie is an exception to all others in hell! She runs the Cannibal Colony affairs when I’m not here and quite a lady!”

Angel raised an eyebrow, a pair of hands on his hips. He eyed Alastor up and down and his smile grew. Then his eyes hazed. “You got some kind of big prim and proper crush on her?” He whispered. “I won’t tell… you can seal my lips with a kiss.” 

Alastor’s entire scope of vision blanked into a mixture of reds and blacks and distortion. He shook his head several times to pull himself together. “Of course not - on both accounts!” He walked past Angel. Angel followed close, waiting for an explanation. Alastor finally sighed and lowered his voice. “And just to keep you from convincing yourself that I’m merely being coy about my feelings, allow me to explain that Rosie…simply reminds me of my mother.”

Angel’s eyes widened a little. He looked down at Fat Nuggets who looked back up at him with his usual content adoration. Then he glanced forward with a small smile. “You must’ve really been crazy about that Mom of yours, Smiles.”

Alastor did not talk to people about his mother (except for Rosie sometimes). But somehow a reply came out of him as he looked forward too. “She was the best person I knew. And my standards are disturbingly high.”

“I…I get that.” Angel shrugged. “My Ma, she was…she was a good lady too. I’m glad every day that she’s not down here.” There was a solemn, silent moment. Then he snorted. “Geez…”

Alastor raised an eyebrow. 

Angel put his head in two of his hands. “I think I just realized something - why I was so suckered into trying this whole reform hotel thing. Charlie is positive and encouraging and nice as hell and way too trusting - she reminds me of my Ma!”

Alastor’s eyes widened. He put a hand to his chin. “Does that make Vagatha our terrifying Aunt?”

Angel’s eyes widened too and then both demons broke into laughter. 

“Yeah, and Husk is our drunk uncle!” Angel went on.

“And darling Nifty is our kid sister just trying to keep the family together!” Alastor chimed in. “And you’re our mischievous little brother!” He nudged Angel with his cane.

“Hey, hey,” Angel pointed at him, “I don’t care if you died a little sooner, I’m taller than you, short stuff!” He held his head high. “I’m the flashy older brother! You’re the little brother with big plans and something to prove. And Fat Nuggets is the baby of the family. Isn’t that right, Nuggs?” Angel held up the pig and pressed their noses together.

Alastor sighed. “You can be the brother. I’ll be the distant cousin who’s here to turn your already hellish world upside down.”

“I’m very tempted to make a joke about tops and bottoms here, Al - you gotta be careful about setting me up.”

“Temptation is the root of what you’re trying to resist for the sake of Charlie - I suggest you keep at it. Ha!”

They rounded a corner, starting to head out of Cannibal Colony. But Alastor hadn’t been paying very careful attention to the route he was taking, and Angel didn’t know the area of course. 

They were passing by an electronics store with many, many, many TVs.

_______________________________

Though the cafe Abel worked at was safe enough, its location near the Cannibal Colony meant moving through a few rougher streets before he got to work. And, lately, it meant having to move with Louise through some of those rougher streets.

There was some security in numbers. Usually the two of them just kept very close and walked quickly and looked straight ahead.  
Except today Louise had stopped at the sound of some scuffling in an alley. It wasn’t the usual sound of two demons fighting. Someone sounded scared, and someone else sounded angry. “Louise…” Abel whispered. “Don’t. Let me get you to the corner so you can reach the cafe safely, and then I’ll come back and—“

But Louise, with a swallow, marched down the alley with her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

She found a purple and black cat demon with a saxophone bleeding on the ground as a squid demon towered over him, several tentacles wrapped around his body.

Louise breathed in and out deeply, tears in her eyes; memories flashed in her mind of being afraid and hurt and ready to die. She gritted her teeth, lowered her head - then her eyes glowed purple and she charged forward just as Abel reached her side to try and stop her.

She plowed right into the squid demon with a head-butting and knocked him to the ground. “Show respect to people weaker than you!” she yelled.

Abel was by her side as the squid demon got himself standing. She prepared to charge again but a tentacle shot out at her. Abel got in front of it and struck it away with a whip of his tail. He scowled. “Louise, get this guy out of here! I’ll take care of the squid.” His eyes glowed blue.

The cat demon was trying to stand, holding the saxophone in his hands. Louise helped him up and quickly guided him out of the alley. She propped him against a wall and looked into his eyes and whispered. “Can you stand and pretend you’re not too hurt so no one else out here attacks you? I need to help my friend.”

The cat demon brushed back his hair and nodded. “Yeah, go - I’ll be fine.”

She smiled and nodded. Then Louise dashed back into the alley.

Abel was fighting the squid demon and actually holding his own quite well. His tail whipped around and his neck fins were spread as he wrestled away tentacles. Louise’s heart pounded a little at the sight. This was much better than watching that deer demon eat the butcher. But she quickly shook her head and dashed into the fray, ramming the squid hard into a brick wall. He swayed, his tentacles flailing. One reached behind her toward Abel but Louise grabbed it and bit down hard. It retracted to rejoin the others, then Abel wrapped up all the tentacles in his tail and flung them agains the brick wall.

The squid demon lay beaten and dazed. Abel’s eyes stopped glowing and he stopped scowling. “We should get out of here - he’s down but not out. And I…even down here I’ve never been comfortable killing another demon.”

“Me neither.” Louise agreed with a small smile. Abel smiled too and they dashed out of the alley. The cat demon was still standing but not looking good. They set the cat between them so they could hold him up on either side and headed down the street as quickly as possible.

“Thank you,” the cat demon sputtered. “You didn’t have to do that. I…thank you.” He blinked a few times. “Where are we going?”

“Someplace good - don’t worry.” Abel smiled. “I’m Abel and this is Louise. We’ll take you somewhere you can rest.”

Louise nodded. “You’re safe now - well, as safe as you can be in hell. I promise.”

He smiled and sighed. “You’re both…angels. The good kind.” He closed his eyes, woozy, but managed to keep up with them as they rounded the corner and went another block to finally reach the cafe.

_______________________________

“Louise, are you sure you’re okay?”

Louise blinked and looked up from her tea as Abel brought her a plate of cookies. “Of course, yes, I told you - that demon didn’t get a hit on me at all.”

Abel smiled a little. “No, I mean…you had a pretty strong response to hearing what was happening in that alley. You started to cry and you seemed angry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but…just let me know if you’re okay. Or if you need to talk. All right?”

Louise took a breath but smiled. “Yes, I mean no, I mean… I’m okay, it’s just…it’s about that time I was almost attacked, but I don’t want to go into more details right now. I just know what it likes to be helpless and at the mercy of someone stronger than you. And I just wouldn't watch it happen to someone else. I’m sorry I put us in danger, but I just couldn’t bear it.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” He took her hand and squeezed. “You were…incredible.”

“You were too…” Louise blushed very much.

Abel noticed and blushed too.

Louise’s smile grew. “How’s our friend?”

Abel rebased her hand and glanced at the cafe building. “Still in the bathroom cleaning up. But he seems okay. I told him to come out here and I’ll get him some soup and cool water. Also he said he really wants to thank us somehow. I told him it was okay though, we just wanted to help.”

“At least if he’s thanking us it means he’s staying here and resting up a bit. That’s good.” Louise took a cookie. “You tend to him for as long as he needs in there, and I’ll tend to him out here until he’s ready to go.”

They shared a nod, and Abel went to attend to other customers as well as their new friend.

Louise took a deep breath and felt…NOT helpless for the first time since her arrival in hell. She remembered that deer demon again - she hadn’t told Abel details about him or that he had specifically come back to save her, just that he was someone who had eaten someone who had attacked her and then he had left her behind. And even though so much of that experience had been horrible, she still felt that sense of gratitude to him again that she had never been able to shake since their meeting. He had used his badness to do something good. Maybe there was hope in hell yet. Maybe she could be a source of hope here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing and just for being here - writing is really therapeutic for me, and I'm so glad I started this story :)
> 
> Take care!


	4. Fresh Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox threatens Alastor and Angel's good time, until Alastor decides to stop for some lunch at a familiar cafe. The cat demon shares some of his story, and Louise learns that her 'savior' and the Radio Demon are one and the same.

Television - bright and bold and everywhere before their eyes - what an awful waste. What a stupid, boring, empty, mindless, meaningless, idiotic, shitty pastime…

Alastor glared at the TVs all playing the same loop of commercials from the same despicable sponsor with that digital grin he dared to show…

And Angel just watched Alastor glare at the TV’s and decided that he had officially never met a more random demon. Alastor’s grin was so stretched that his mouth was curling up at the ends, and his eyes were narrowed - it reminded Angel of the look on Alastor’s face as he had take down Sir Pentious’s air ship. “Alastor… you who? Uh…do you and the boob tube need a moment alone? Or maybe a ring to have a brawl in?”

Alastor finally stopped gripping his hands strongly enough to nearly draw blood from his palms (oh what a mess of magic that would have been) and felt his smile relax just enough to allow speech. He turned to Angel. “Ha! Not at all. In fact, I think television is the silliest torture hell could devise. No finesse, no fun, no purpose at all. The demons addicted to this form of ‘entertainment’ aren’t worth sparing or eating - they’ve already rotted their minds.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

Angel followed him, guiding Fat Nuggets along on his leash…just as Vox’s face appeared in the corner of all the screens and then slowly trailed off in their direction.

The spider caught up to the Radio Demon. “You, uh…you got something you want to share with the rest of the class, Al? I mean, Hell TV definitely isn’t that great but I don’t know if I hate it with a passion.” He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. “What, some TV show take away listeners from your radio show or something?”

“Or SOMETHING…” was all Alastor replied in a dark voice. But then his tone brightened again. “But ha, my shows are a work of art - television is merely a fad that just won’t die!” He twirled his cane. Then he noticed something strange - Angel wasn’t walking beside him anymore. He glanced behind him and saw a small alleyway and the end of Fat Nugget’s snout just peeking out from around the corner. What in the world was Angel Dust—

“Oh, I don’t know, Alastor - I died. Yet here I am. And as far as I can tell, here I’ll stay.”

Alastor turned back around. There before them was the television demon himself, Vox.

A screech of static passed between Alastor’s ears. But he kept his composure and controlled smile. “Yes, well, the rankest of corpses do take the longest to rot.”

A glitch of static passed between Vox’s antennae. He grinned more. “It is such a shame when old demons can’t face the future. Progress, Alastor. I reach more demons every hour than you do in a week.”

“Perhaps - but the ones I reach never, ever, EVER forget me.” His smile curled up at the ends.

Vox crossed his arms. “Oh you’re a valuable relic, to be sure.” He tapped the top of Alastor’s microphone. “It’s nice to have you puttering around for posterity’s sake at least.”

Alastor swiftly pulled the microphone back with a flourish and tilted his head. “And I suppose it’s nice to have you around as a means of separating the entertainment wheat from the chafe and to make sure all the quality audience members come to me.”

“Not ALL of the quality members…” Vox snickered. “It seems you’ve got some rabble of your own trailing behind you today.” He glanced over Alastor’s shoulder. “Angel baby, come out. And tell Uncle Vox what you’re doing here.”

Alastor raised an eyebrow barely. He didn’t want to betray any surprise but still… ‘Angel Baby’ and ‘Uncle Vox’ were unexpected terms this afternoon.

After a second, Angel reluctantly shuffled out from the alley, Fat Nuggets trotting behind him. He stood beside Alastor and put on a weak smile. “Hey, Vox. What’s shaking?”

“Aw, Angel Baby…” Vox shook his head, “is that any way to greet me? Really?”

“It’s my day off, Vox…” Angel tried to keep his smile steady.

“Hmm,” Vox sneered, “Then I’ll just have to talk to Valentino about not giving you so many days off, especially when it sours your attitude so much.”

Alastor absolutely had enough power at his disposal to rip Vox’s head from his body immediately. But there were…political considerations… Hell was a chess game of the highest caliber. Alastor knew overlords would unite against him to take him down if he simply dispatched one in the street. Yet in this moment he wanted nothing more than to disconnect that monitor from that thin neck and watch the wires buzz and fizzle into nothingness.

Angel swallowed. He blushed a little and barely glanced at Alastor for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. Suddenly he lifted his head, put on a coy smile, batted his eyes, and leaned close to Vox. “Aw, Voxy, don’t be like that. I’m sorry I was a little cranky. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen ya. I get lonely, big boy…then I forget myself. Forgive me?” He tapped Vox’s chest.

“Hmm…” Vox grinned, “that’s better.” He took Angel’s arm (now Alastor thought about ripping out Vox’s arms, metal snapping). “So, do tell me what you’re doing in such a rough part of town with such a… surprising customer.” He smirked at Alastor, looking him up and down.

Alastor’s grip on his cane tightened so much he was quite sure it would snap in two. Before he could say anything, Angel spoke up, stepping in front of him and cocking a hip to the side to put his figure on display before Vox. “Voxy, baby, I told ya - no customers, today’s my day off. I just wanted to go for a walk but you know how guys on the street can get - some of them might try to sample the goods without paying. I can’t let that happen - wouldn’t be fair to Valentino. So Alastor is my escort. He’s keeping me all nice and safe til I’m back at work.” 

Alastor didn’t add to the somewhat fictitious story but he did give a slight nod - after all, he did consider Angel in his charge during this walk.

The television demon listened then laughed. “Ah, yes, that at least makes some sense! I didn’t seriously think our prim Alastor would be one of your paying customers.” Vox pouted and shook his head at Alastor. “Some sins are a little too much for him to handle.”

“And some sins distract other overlords until they’re quite off their game…” Alastor replied in a smooth, dark tone with just a hint of evil static.

Vox scowled a little. Then he turned to Angel with a tight smile, and firmly cupped the spider's chin in his hand. “I’ll tell V and Vel you say hi. I think the three of us will have a little party with you again real soon.” 

“Heh,” Angel cooed, moving closer at the touch, “I’d be honored, big boy. You three do treat me so good…and you let me treat you so good.” He snuggled up alongside Vox and flicked his antenna playfully.

Vox chuckled with a grim, digital sounding laugh. Then he waved his fingers at Alastor and disappeared in a flash of light and static.

Angel’s smiled faded

Alastor’s eyes narrowed. “A friend of yours?”

The spider was looking down now. He lifted up Fat Nuggets and hugged him close. He was still blushing. “Let’s just get back to the hotel. Come on.” He started walking fast.

Alastor watched him for a moment and came to an important decision. One day when he did tear Vox into pieces, he would let Angel watch. He would like Angel to be watching. Alastor had always loved entertaining others just as much as himself.

He wanted to know more though first. After all, punishments could only be carefully and artfully selected when the details of the crime were understood.

He teleported himself right in front of Angel who was already half a block ahead.

Angel jumped back, clinging to Fat Nuggets. “Geez, Al, don’t do that! It’s scary! You’re gonna take years off of my afterlife.”

Alastor leaned forward. “I’m a bit peckish - I know a lovely cafe. Why don’t we stop for a repast? My treat!”

“Al, look, I just…maybe it’s better we don’t…”

Alastor lowered his voice. “That jumbo-sized screen won’t know. I assure you - we’ll be out of his territory and not a television in sight.” 

Angel hesitated. He hugged Nuggets a little closer, eyes down. “Alastor, if you’re just taking me somewhere to say something about…what just happened. Don’t.”

“Not at all!” The Radio Demon laughed. “I just feel like spending a little more time away from the hotel, and giving the others at the hotel a little more time to inevitably drive each other insane with their clashing personalities!”

Angel snickered and looked up. “Okay. As long as you’re buying.” Fat Nuggets oinked. “For Nuggets and for me.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” Alastor gestured forward with a flourish of his microphone. Angel headed in that direction and Alastor followed.

“Hey,” Angel glanced at him, “just to cover all my bases, this isn’t a cannibal joint right? And I’m not ‘coming to dinner’ as in ‘on the menu’?”

“Not at all! This place serves traditional lunchtime fare, and I find you too entertaining to eat!” Alastor nudged Angel with his elbow. Fat Nuggets oinked. “Same for you, Fat Nuggets!”

Angel blinked at the oddly intimate gesture and chuckled. He held his pig close and smiled a little as he walked. And that little bit of a smile was enough to make Alastor smile very much and forget about Vox as they headed onward to their little lunch together.

_________________________________

At the cafe, Louise had been sitting with their new feline demon friend for a little while now. Mostly he had just inhaled two bowls of soup and finished off nearly a pitcher of water. She didn’t interrupt him - she knew what it was like to need to rebuild your strength after being attacked and almost killed. Instead, she munched cookies and waited patiently, sharing smiles with Abel across the courtyard as he served other customers and waved to her. 

Finally the cat demon let out a sigh and slumped in his chair. He had been clinging to his saxophone with one hand when Louise and Able had found him, and he was still holding onto it now. Louise remembered how just a little conversation could help someone come out of shock. She smiled and cleared her throat. “That's a real nice saxophone you got there, Mister…?”

He took a deep breath. “Steve.” He sat up a little, rolled his shoulders back, and smiled. “I’m Steve. And thank you.” He glanced at the saxophone. Then he looked back to her. “I mean, really thank you, both of you, for what you did… “ He raised an eyebrow. “Demons in hell don't normally do things like that - save other demons. Let alone take you in and clean you up and feed you.”

“You’d be surprised.” Louise smiled a little, lost in thought. Then she shook her head. “I’ve been hurt before and someone got me out of it, and then someone took me in. I wanted to do the same for you when I saw you were in trouble.” Abel was passing through again and she glanced at him.

Steve turned and saw Able too. He looked back to Louise, smiling more. “You two make quite a team, Miss…?”

“Louise,” Louise offered. “And you already met Abel. And thank you.” Her tail wagged. “We never worked together quite like that but I'm glad it went well.”

“So am I.” Steve wiped his brow and chuckled, and Louise laughed too.

“If you want to talk about what happened,” Louise started tenderly, “this really is a safe space. If not, that’s fine too. You just stay at this table resting up for as long as you like. Okay?”

Steve nodded. “Much obliged.” He raised an eyebrow. “That accent - you from down south?”

She nodded. “And yours…I can’t quite place.”

“Out west.” He shrugged. “Always wanted to go to the big city and be a musician. When I ended up here, I figured why give up the dream?” He tapped the saxophone. “What happened in the alley - it was just one of those shakedowns that always happens in hell. Squid guy said the corner was his and that if I still wanted to play there for tips he was gonna take ninety percent. I said no. He said he’d take my sax until I reconsidered and if I didn't he'd beat me over the head with it and get the rest of his money by selling someone a cat skin rug.” He looked down at his hands. “I might have been strong enough to take him but I can’t really fight - I need my hands to play. Even if they regenerate it takes a while and they’re never quite the same.”

Louise pouted. “It’s not right - other demons pushing us around because they know we can’t or won’t fight back."

“I wish more demons felt that way.”

“I think…maybe they do.”

“Well, Abel does too of course.”

“No. More than him.” Louise looked down. She thought about the deer demon - how he had yelled at the butcher for daring to take advantage of her. He had chosen to do a good thing even if he had done it in a twisted way.

“Oh, you mean that hotel?”

“Huh?" Louise looked up.

Steve shrugged. “There’s this new hotel the princess opened up. She’s trying to rehabilitate sinners. Says maybe she can redeem them and get them to heaven.” He looked at the scenery in the courtyard. “I don’t know… it's a nice idea. And sometimes when I’m playing my music I almost feel like there’s a heaven I can reach.” He turned back to Louise. “But hey, whether her ideas pan out or nat, at least it means the princess cares enough about demons to try and help them be better, right?”

Louise considered very carefully. 

“Hey!” Abel dashed over with a fresh pot of tea and some extra cookies. “It’s my break! I’ve only got a few minutes though - we’re swamped today.” He looked to the cat demon. “Are you feeling better, Steve?”

“Right as rain, my man.” He reached out a paw to shake. “Thank you. You and your lady friend here have been just dynamite.”

Louise blushed and smiled a lot. Abel blushed and glanced away awkwardly with a little grin. 

Steve tried not to chuckle. “I should get going though. These are prime playing hours and I’ve imposed enough.”

“You can stay for as long as you need. But if you really feel ready to go, at least let me call you a cab,” Abel offered.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m just gonna head over near my home in the pride district to play today.” He picked up the sax. “Was pretty into my own music when I was alive - let myself die just to save my sax. Now I have to cart it everywhere for all eternity but frankly that feels more like a reward than a punishment.” He played a few sweet notes that made everyone in the cafe smile and turn their way. 

But as he turned to go Louise held up a hand. “Wait! Please…” She looked to Abel. “Abel, Steve knows about a hotel… It’s run by the princess. It’s supposed to help and reform demons. Maybe even to get them to heaven.”

Steve sighed. “Heaven… I’ve got a girl who went there. Hmm…wouldn’t it give her a kick to see me again.” He shook his head.

Abel smiled but looked down, hesitant. “I’ve heard of it…but, Louise, I saw the news clip about that place. It…it doesn’t seem like it’s working out too well. It’s a nice idea, and I do think the princess wants to help, but…it looked like a place with problems.”

“Yeah, I hear ya.” Steve nodded. “But ever since that clip aired, I hear the hotel is partially under new management. She’s got herself a sponsor with resources and everything.”

Louise’s ears perked up. “Who?”

“A pretty cool cat, actually, in my opinion. The Radio Demon.”

Abel dropped a plate and Louise tilted her head. At the crashing sound she glanced at Abel. “Abel, what is—“

He swallowed and whispered. “The Radio Demon - he just walked in. He’s an overlord, Louise. And he eats people frequently. And he’s powerful. And now I’m…going to see what he and his guest want for lunch.” He took a deep breath and walked over with all the bravery of a service industry worker stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Louise was a little scared to look over. She raised an eyebrow at Steve. “But you think the Radio Demon is…okay?”

He shrugged. “He always tips me for my music. And I know the stories, and he does do some dark things. But it’s not like he walks the streets picking people off left and right. He’s…okay when he's in the right mood.” He smiled a little. "I promise if you look at him he won't bite. He’s one of those class acts. He’s not gonna do anything at a restaurant.” He gestured over with his head.

Gripping her teacup, Louise turned and looked over. 

Her teacup fell and broke.

There was the deer demon. And now she did notice that his cane was an antenna, and she remembered all the static around his voice. That deer was the Radio Demon.

And he was in charge of a place to help other demons.

Louise had been convinced at first that she would be too terrified to ever see her ‘savior’ again. But right now she felt bold and curious and not afraid at all. She even smiled a little when she noticed the Radio Demon’s spider friend and that friend’s little pig. And she was starting to get an idea.

_______________________________

Angel glanced around the scenery of the courtyard. “Trees, flowers, birds - yeah, okay, I guess I officially believe you’re not going to butcher me in this place.”

“Ha! Come now, Angel,” Alastor grinned more, “I eat others to punish them and display my power. But to sustain myself I can find something at any good dining establishment in hell. The deviled eggs here really are divine - when I toss some to the crows I like to imagine they’re crow eggs and the birds are feasting on their own unborn brethren.” His eyes hazed and his smile curled at the ends.

Angel looked at him with wide eyes, the menu open in his hands. “You are one sick fuck, Al. You know that, right?”

“Maybe!” Alastor opened his own menu. “But as long as I’m in hell, what better way for me to be?”

The spider smiled a little again and shook his head.

Alastor’s grin grew at managing to entertain his companion again. “And what will you be having today, Angel?”

“If I said venison, would you smack me or cheer me on?”

“Ha!” Alastor laughed out loud, his head thrown back - the fact that Angel was entertaining too sometimes was truly an unexpected bonus to his company. “I’d say good show and just have them cook the meat rare. Though raw is best in my opinion.”

Fat Nuggets hopped into Angel’s lap as his master flipped through the menu. “Think I’ll pass. I prefer my meat flavored and sauced and cooked smothered in cheese. But that’s what I’ll be making for dinner tonight with my steak pizzaiola recipe so instead… caprese sandwich it is.” Fat Nuggets oinked. “And a salad for Fat Nuggets.”

Alastor tilted his head at the menu and glanced over to see a very familiar but nervous waiter approaching - Abel, he recalled. “I think I’ll have the fish…” He closed the menu as he prepared to interact with this timid aquatic demon. He was surprised when his eyes caught sight of the little lamb Louise and another familiar face - that saxophone playing cat from the street corner - sitting across the courtyard and staring at him. They quickly turned away. But they didn’t cower in fear - they were smiling and talking.

What an especially interesting lunch this would turn out to be.

“Hello, sir.” Abel nodded to Alastor. “Nice to see you again, and nice to host your guest as well.” He glanced to Angel Dust who gave him a little wave. Abel noticed the pig and knew they had a no pets policy but didn’t say one word.

“Hello, my helpful fellow! We’re ready to order!” Alastor gestured to Angel.

“Caprese sandwich - extra vinaigrette on the side. And a big side salad for my pig here - no bacon bits.”

Abel nodded then turned to Alastor. Alastor made very direct eye contact. “Filet of sole and your most expensive white wine please - two glasses. Oh, and a little plate of organ meats for the birds!”

Abel nodded, almost tripped over his own feet as he turned away, then departed to the kitchen.

Angel sighed and looked to Alastor. “Okay, I see what you mean about getting sick of people treating you like that - acting all skittish and stuff. I mean, as far as I can tell you don't just randomly decapitate people as you walk down the street each day. So as long as they’re not suddenly in your radio tower or specifically pissing you off, they should be fine.”

“Exactly!” Alastor held out his arms. “I enjoy putting a good scare in others but frankly sometimes I’d just like to be able to order my meal or make a comment to someone on the street without everyone acting as though I didn’t have enough class to participate in civilized society. It’s utterly uncalled for and unfair.”

Angel smiled a little. “Did you get that second glass for me, Al? For the wine?”

Alastor nodded as he unfolded his napkin and placed it over his lap. “Drinking alone is never fun. That’s why Husker is so grouchy all the time. Ha!”

Angel laughed. “Yeah…” He petted Fat Nuggets. “Well, thanks. This is nice…”

Alastor played with his cane in one hand. “Speaking of unfair treatment…”

Angel blushed and looked away with a pout.

“I’d very much like to know the details of what just transpired with you and that flat screen philanderer.”

The spider shrugged. 

“Hmm…” Alastor rested the microphone against the back of his chair and tilted his head. “You’re always so candid. And now I can’t get you to speak. Perhaps if we bring this up with Charlie at the hotel we can all sit down and—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, no, do not turn this into something for a talk therapy session with Charlie!” Angel glared at him. “Look, I’ll keep it short and sweet. Vox is good friends with Valentino, and Val pretty much owns me. So that means I’ve gotta make nice, otherwise I lose time off, I lose the chance to stay at the hotel, I lose…a lot of things.” He clutched a hand on the table.

Alastor considered. “So you flirted - because he wanted you to flirt. But I was under the impression you like flirting. You do it to me and others enough.”

“I like flirting with people who I LIKE!” 

“So you don’t like Vox…”

Angel hesitated and glanced side to side. “You’re sure he can’t hear us?”

Alastor’s ears turned from side to side. He shook his head. “No. Trust me, he knows not to surveil me.”

“Okay, then…” Angel’s voice still got very quiet, and he hunched over, eyes down. “Yeah, I enjoy TV, but not enough to want to BANG one.” He let out a breath. “So no I don't like Vox.” He swallowed. “And I don't like Velvet.” He scowled. “And Val… I don’t…ya know.” He rolled his hand through the air and scowled. “Don’t know why I’m telling you all of this though.”

“Mother always said I had a trustworthy face.” Alastor leaned closer over the table, fingers interlaced and resting his chin on his hands. “Are you saying you fear those three…but not me?”

A scoff left Angel and he looked up. “All you’d do is kill and maybe eat me. There are worse things than dying down here, Alastor.”

“Hmm…yes, and down here there are creatures with no class or style or skill who seem prone to inflicting such behavior on others.” His voice was low and full of static.

Angel sighed and his face softened. “Do me a favor and don't tell the girls I was acting all goofy around Vox. It was bad enough having you witness that.”

“Why do you care what I witness?”

Angel looked up and blinked. “Dunno. It's just nice having a guy to hang out with who doesn't see me as just a dumb tease.”

“Hmm…” Alastor considered. “Very well.” He leaned back in his chair. “Telling others wouldn’t be entertaining anyway. Nothing that involves those three ever is. Especially Vox. If he needs you to put on a ridiculous show for him to be entertained, it's just a reflection of his low standards."

Angel smiled a little. “You’re all right, Al.”

“Yes, I know…” Alastor's eyes became radio dials and dark distortion filled the air around his head. “Just don’t let it get around."

Angel snorted, trying to hold back a very large laugh as Alastor’s complexion returned to normal.

The waiter returned with their drinks and food. “Here you are, gentlemen. If you need anything else please let me know.” He bowed to Alastor.

“I shall indeed,” Alastor nodded then snapped - his shadow appeared and poured their wine. 

The waiter stepped back from it and then went briskly across the courtyard.

At that same time, the cat demon with the sax shook hands with the waiter and the lamb at his table and headed to the exit. He glanced at Angel and Alastor’s table and tipped his hat to Alastor. Alastor nodded in return.

“Friend of yours?” Angel asked as he placed the salad on the ground for Fat Nuggets.

“No.” Alastor assured cheerfully. “Just one of the only demons on my strolls who doesn’t run away from my presence. He appreciates good old fashioned music just as much as I do.”

“Aw, Smiles, look at you being good at socializing. I bet Rosie AND Charlie would be proud.” Angel winked.

“Rosie, perhaps - but Charlie, who knows? I’m not a hotel patron after all.”

“Hey, if I’m getting reformed then I’m taking someone down - or up - with me. Right now you’re the prime candidate, Smiles.” Angel grinned and leaned closer across the table. “Won't eternity together in heaven be just lovely.”

Alastor cocked his grinning head to the side in thought. “If heaven doesn't have any good butcher shops I’ll eat my own dead heart out of my chest.”

“If it’s possible to screw up enough in heaven that you get sent back to hell, I think you and I will definitely find a way, Al.” Angel leaned back and lifted his glass with a smirk. “And that plan of yours definitely sounds like an excellent start to getting damned twice.”

They laughed and Alastor lifted his glass as well, while Fat Nuggets dug into his salad.

_______________________________

Abel sat down across from Louise and let out a deep sigh, his head in his hands.

“Abel, are you all right?” Louise reached across the table and touched his arm.

“Yeah, of course! Heh…” He smiled and sat up straight. “No big deal, just serving the radio demon - serving him fish. Thinking about how he’s probably eaten every variety of demon there is and how he has enough power to kill us all.” He took Louise’s hand and held tight. “Louise, you should go - I don’t want you here when he’s here. At least eat inside.”

Louise couldn’t though. She smiled and squeezed his hand back. “No. It’s okay, Abel. He’s not all bad…I think he’s just bad to the bad demons down here.”

Able raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”  
Louise shrugged and lowered her voice. “Remember the deer demon who I told you ate the butcher? Well, the demon didn’t just randomly eat the butcher and skip over me. He came back into the shop when he heard the butcher attack me. And he told the butcher to have respect for weaker demons. And then he ate him on purpose and not me. That deer saved me. And that deer was him - the Radio Demon. And I think he might really be good.” 

Abel’s jaw fell. Louise just smiled more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your continued support :) This is probably the last chapter I'll be posting until the weekend. Writing Vox and Al 'polite fighting' was a lot of fun. More cute things between Al and Angel to come soon! <3


	5. Strolling in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor's walk concludes, and the decision to take more strolls together is made. Louise and Abel prepare for an important decision. And Steve decides to stop by the hotel.

Across the courtyard, Angel finally noticed they were being watched and raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Al? You friends with a sheep now too? And the fish waiter?”

Alastor kept his head toward Angel but shifted his eyes slightly to see the table in question. Indeed, Louise was still smiling at them and that waiter Abel was looking their way with his terror at least slightly subdued. Alastor’s grin picked up on one side as his eyes went back to Angel. “No… but that little sheep does know me well. And I think her beau is starting to as well now.”

“And how do you know they’re dating, Mister ‘Romance Ain’t my Thing?” Angel asked with a smirk as Nuggets hopped onto his lap, stealing a crust of bread.

Alastor's smile grew. “Radio signals pick up all sorts of useful information.”

Angel tilted his head then snapped his fingers and pointed at Alastor’s hair. “Aha! So what you’re saying is those big fluffy ear things hear all?”

“Ha! Well, they certainly help!” Alastor carved into his fish and snapped his fangs down onto the delicate bite.

Angel was unfazed. Indeed, the spider was actually grinning and eyeing him in the most curious way. “So…you’re a deer - and that means you got those ear things, and those adorable antlers too…”

Alastor cleared his throat. “The antlers assist me as antennae. And believe me, they can be far worse than adorable.” He almost wanted to get angry at the silly assessment of his form but felt himself intrigued. How many decades had it been since anyone had made a flattering comment on his appearance, except for the cannibal ladies of course? But this felt different, more genuine. And he did try to take some pride in his appearance - a small bit of sin with which he was quite comfortable.

“I bet you got a little fluffy tail under the end of that long coat of yours, dontchya?” Angel suddenly mused as he put back half a glass of wine in one gulp.

Alastor’s eyes went red and he felt his face warm up as his limbs stiffened and his grin on his fork and knife tightened. 

“Now see…” Angel continued without any hesitation, “if you want all the other demons to stop running away from you in fear, just wear a shorter coat and show off the fluffy tail. Cute tails win over everyone.” He twirled Nuggets’ little tail around his finger and chuckled.

Alastor had to take a very deep breath. Then he leaned across the table, his voice low, teeth bared, fingers digging holes into the tablecloth. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Angel Dust. Just because I was cursed to be an animal of prey does not mean that I am not a predator in every other way.”

Angel leaned back a little and swallowed. But then took a deep breath too and held up his hands. “Okay, you don’t like to talk about the deer body. Point taken. Honestly, my advice was partly to help you, partly to get my hands on that sexy coat of yours anyway if you decided to get rid of it. But you just keep doing you, Al - people will come around.” Angel went back to his food and drink, unfazed.

Gradually the darkness and static left Alastor’s area. He leaned back again tapped his fingers on the table. He touched his hair for a moment, straightening a lock that he knew was still in place. “Unlike…many other demons, you have no intent of using your quaint observations of my form against me do you?”

“Naw, I’m not big on politics anyway. I’d rather have fun than be in charge. Just making conversation.” He looked up and smiled again at Alastor.

Alastor’s smile softened. “Conversation, yes.” He observed the wine in his glass. “Forgive me - it really has been a while.”

“You’re doing fine, Al.” Angel winked. “And how am I doing hanging out with you without slipping into work mode and trying to jump you?”

“Well, I haven’t dismembered you yet, so you must be doing excellently at it!” Alastor held up his glass. Angel held up his as well. They did a small cheers and drank.

___________________________

Louise had watched the whole exchange - even when it seemed like the spider had done something to bother the Radio Demon, the deer hadn’t hurt him. And now they were back to smiling. She turned to Abel, who still seemed dubious (and a bit terrified) to say the least. 

She opened her mouth but Abel turned to her and took her hand and spoke first. “Louise…if you want to talk about what I think you want to talk about…I’m worried, but I’m willing to sit down and discuss it. But can we do it once I’m off…and once he’s gone?” Abel glanced over at the far table again and watched as Alastor took the small plate of organ meats and set it on the ground - the crows dove at it. Funny how the Radio Demon would ask for that item for that purpose when Abel hadn’t mentioned it to anyone except Louise. “I have a feeling he can hear us if he wants to. And…this is a big thing to talk about - I’d like to take our time with it.”

Louise sighed but nodded. “I understand, Abel.” She shrugged. “Maybe we could talk about it over dinner - at my place tonight? I’ll cook since you’ve been running around feeding everyone and me all day.”

A smile came to Abel’s features again. “That would be nice. After I walk you home I’ll head back to my place and change and then I’ll come back over.”

“Okay - it’s a date!”

Louise smiled very much as Able blushed but finally nodded with that little goofy grin of his that she had come to like very very much.

Abel had to get back up and attend to tables. So he didn’t see a little while later when the Radio Demon and his friend got up to leave. Just before exiting the courtyard, the deer demon glanced at Louise with his head tilted and his eyes hazed.

Louise caught the direct look and her eyes widened. She wasn’t sure what to do - was he trying to tell her something? She wished they could talk.

He gave her a brief nod of recognition.

Louise found herself nodding back.

And then with a flourish of his cane, the deer led his spider friend and the pig out into the street. And she saw that spider smiling, and that little pig even walked close to the Radio Demon. Louise sighed - he absolutely had to be a good person deep, deep, deep down despite all the rumors and the truths about who he was as an Overlord. And the Princess of Hell even seemed like she must be a good person. If all hell needed to be bearable was just more demons being good to one another, Louise was ready to jump to the head of the line instead of just keeping quiet. She wanted a better life…for herself and for Abel. And they were going to find it.

___________________________

The stroll back to the hotel was surprisingly pleasant and quiet too. In fact, as night came on, it started to rain, which meant no one was on the streets anyway to either cower from Alastor or hit on Angel. With a flick of his wrist, Angel watched Alastor’s microphone transform into an umbrella. His shadow appeared and floated just behind Alastor, holding it above them. Angel held Fat Nuggets to keep his hooves from getting wet (the little pig was sleepy after his meal anyway).

Angel glanced at the shadow for a moment then back to Alastor. “So like…does this guy have a name? Is he even a guy or just some lack-of-light show? And what’s he doing when we don’t see him around?”

Alastor sighed, arms behind his back. “You are a curious one, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one with the mysterious rep - and I just like to know who I’m gracing with my presence.” Angel chuckled.

“Hmm…” Alastor chuckled a little too. “Very well. My shadow is an extension of myself - and quite real with some opinions of his own.” He glanced back at the shadow: the shadow grinned, eyes narrowed. “And when you don’t see him, he’s still with me—lurking, brooding, helping me devise delicious torments for demons who displease me.”

Angel raised an eyebrow. He half smiled and raised a hand to give the shadow a small wave with his fingers. The shadow tilted his head then moved closer to Alastor with a pout. Angel rolled his eyes. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“To be fair, he’s only bound to serve me, but holding the umbrella technically counts as serving both of us right now - that might be why he’s cross.” Alastor kept his eye on the shadow which crossed its arms just looked forward.

“Well, I appreciate you and him doing the gentlemanly thing and escorting me home, and Nuggets too.” Angel smirked. “It’s nice to be out with a fella more focused on staying dry together than getting wet.”

“Have I mentioned my tentacle appendages are also readily available on demand to correct unnecessary lewd commentary?” Alastor replied dryly. He made a tight fist, and a single black tentacle appeared, aimed at Angel.

“I know it’s supposed to scare me, but that’s really not a turn off.” Angel cocked his hip to the side, eyeing the tentacle.

Alastor’s shadow and the tentacle turned to each other. The shadow shrugged, an eyebrow raised. 

Alastor sighed deeply and shook his head - he released his fist, and the tentacle disappeared. “You’re the definition of irrepressible. And yet you just manage to not cross the line into your slaughter every time with me…so far.”

“That’s cuz I know your line.” Angel shrugged. “I can figure out a john’s in a few minutes - part of sex work. You’re a tougher customer, of course, but after a whole day together - piece of cannoli cake. I’ve got the basics down, no question.”

“Really?" Alastor glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “And pray tell, what is my line exactly?”

Angel counted off on a set of his fingers. “No touching, no playful flirting in public, and no direct remarks on any parts of your body currently hidden by clothes. Did I miss anything?” Angel grinned.

Alastor blinked. “Hmm… Shockingly, no, I don’t think so.” His grin curled into a smirk. “And for you, your vulnerability…oh pardon, your ‘line’..is the three V’s. Velvet, Valentino…and Vox.” He worked to keep a snarl out of his voice.

Angle frowned, looking forward, and hugged Fat Nuggets closer. “Yeah, whatever…”

“Very good! We have a fine working relationship then!” Alastor held his head high. ”We’re evenly matched in what we know about each other’s sensitivities - It’s a push!”

Angel considered. ”You gonna take everyone else in the hotel on walks to learn about em?”

“Well, no, I suppose not. Charlie is quite simple enough to figure out - she wears her emotions on her brightly colored sleeves. Vagatha has some layers but most of them are covered in anger. And I already know quite everything about Husker and Nifty.”

He looked over and saw Angel smiling a little. “So then do you wanna do more walks together with me or what?”

“If we can keep the conversation so very entertaining then of course, my arachnid friend!” Alastor nodded. “And Nuggets may come as well! Just not on any walks I take at night…” His eyes changed to radio dials and his fanged smile grew. “I take those walks with the intention of gathering certain guests for my radio program.” And then his demeanor returned to normal. “Or perhaps sometimes with the intention of finding new guests for our hotel. It’ll depend on my mood and the behavior of those around me."

Angel nodded. He rocked Fat Nuggets a little. “But you’re not gonna mix those two things together, right? Like…lure demons into the hotel to eat them? I mean, I get you don’t believe in Charlie’s reform stuff but the kid’s not so bad. I don’t want to see her get COMPLETELY screwed over about this project of hers.”

Alastor just stared back at him with a big smile. Then his eyes lowered a little. “No, I have no intention of eating our guests. I’m here for entertainment purposes only - watching demons struggle and hope and fail. Besides, anyone remotely interested in attempting Charlotte’s reformation would…not be my taste. I only sample demons with the darkest of hearts to feed my own.” His smile curled up at the ends.

“Good.”

Alastor’s ears twitched at this reply.

Angel went on, smiling a little to himself. “If you ever want help, let me know. I’m not supposed to fight in turf wars anymore according to Vaggie, but I think being destructive for the sake of warped justice could maybe slide. And it’s about time Cherri and I put our mayhem skills to something worthwhile. I know we’re not as strong as you but, well…if you need bombs or guns, you know who to go to.”

“Guns?” Alastor raised an eyebrow. “I take it Cherri Bomb is in charge of explosions - does that mean you take care of the firearms? I wasn’t aware artillery was part of your skillset.”

Angel grinned and held his head up. “You’re not the only one with a mysterious past, Smiles. I got a lot more to bring to the table than just sex and a few good Italian recipes. It’s just that most people don’t ask…” Angel looked forward with his gaze down for a moment in a way almost sad. 

Alastor had the strange sudden compulsion to reach out and touch Angel, lightly, as a comfort. But he resisted because the notion confused him beyond all creation since nothing about himself had ever felt comforting and since the new desire felt utterly out of place.

Instead Alastor’s smile became small and curious. “I don’t normally bring death in such a flashy manner but…I’ll consider your offer should the need arise. I believe we could work together quite well.”

Angel’s countenance brightened. “We won’t disappoint you, Smiles.”

“No, I’m quite sure you won’t,” Alastor mused. He hummed to himself lightly.

Angel listened, bopping his head side to side a little.

They rounded a corner and there was the hotel.

Angel grinned. “Ah yes, home sweet home - a big bed, an open bar, and a hot bath after all this rain!”

Alastor looked the building over and nodded. “Yes, it’s quite the amusing place.”

The spider raised an eyebrow as they climbed the steps. “But why did you change the name to Hazbin from Happy?”

The Radio Demon snapped and his shadow opened the door. Alastor gestured forward for Angel to enter first. “That is one secret I intend to keep, Angel Dust.” He winked.

Angel chuckled. “Eh, fine, be coy.” He trotted inside. Alastor followed him and the door closed behind them. Alastor’s shadow disappeared and the umbrella turned back into his microphone with a twirl. “Anyways, wonder what the others got up to without us…” Angel stopped talking and his jaw fell.

Alastor’s eyes went wide.

Utter chaos.

There were posters scattered over the floor as well bottles of glue, tubes of glitter, markers and paints, craft paper, and various colorful decorations. A teary Charlie was holding one particularly glittery poster that was torn while Vaggie both comforted her but also swung her spear to prevent any other posters from being trampled. Nifty was dashing everywhere desperately trying to clean and growing more manic as nothing seemed to ever completely come out of any surface, and Husk was running around yelling with his wings full of glitter and an empty liquor bottle in one hand.

Angel grinned and called out. “Hey, if this is a sex party I think you’re all doing it wrong!”

Alastor just sighed and snapped his fingers. Several shadows appeared and swept through the room. Instantly, Charlie’s poster was repaired and Vaggie’s spear was set aside and all of the art supplies and stains were gone (which allowed poor exhausted Nifty to collapse to the floor) and a gust went through Husk that removed all the glitter but left his feathers all puffed up and him.  
Alastor strode forward. “We’ll have to work on management and organization going forward. And Husker, really, how could you get so carried away too?” He helped up Nifty then let her sit on his shoulder. “You know how exhausted Nifty can get if a mess gets too extreme.”

“Hey!” Husk scowled. “It’s not my fault. You left us alone and there’s only so much booze - next thing I know I’m playing arts and crafts with the Princess and her girlfriend. Then there’s glitter everywhere. How the fuck do we even have glitter in hell?”

“Hey, glitter has a place everywhere!” Angel scowled. He strode forward and took Charlie’s sparkly, colorful, rainbow-filled poster - he looked around and noticed almost all the posters had rainbows. “Oh we are gonna have some many queens in this hotel, I cannot wait!” He handed it back to her. “Anyway, I’m gonna be upstairs taking a bubblebath. Husk, bring me a hot toddy in about half an hour?”

“I don’t do hot toddies, and come and get it yourself!” Husk grumbled as he flew back behind the bar.

Angle clicked his tongue, winked, and pointed. “You’re a peach, kitten.” He looked to the girls. “And you two - next time you do anything artsy, make sure I’m around. I am the most fabulous one here, after all.” He gave each girl a hug with one arm. Charlie sniffled and smiled while Vaggie pouted but let the embrace continue.

Alastor set down a smiling Nifty and twirled his cane. “And I’ll be off preparing exactly what we need to really get this hotel up and running!” He swung a fist through the air. “I’ve already set up the large room across from the reception area as my office.

Angel gave Alastor a wave as he headed to the steps. “All work and no play, Smiles… Nuggets says to make sure you take some time to relax too.” He waved Fat Nuggets’ little hoof.

“Believe me, after our afternoon together, I’m already quite relaxed. Ha! Thank you for the company, Angel and Nuggets.” Alastor waved as well and strolled to his office, humming to himself.

As a door upstairs closed and the office door downstairs closed, the other hotel patrons looked to each other. 

Nifty’s smile was wide. “Miss Angel Dust is going to be the best mommy!”

“Oh my god…” Husk slammed his head onto the bar counter, reached out with a hand, groped for any bottle, popped off the cork, turned his head, and poured it into the side of his mouth.

“Uh…what now?” Vaggie asked with a dry look. She turned to her girlfriend only to see Charlie beaming, her eyes aglow and her fists clenched in excitement. Vaggie blinked. “Charlie? I—“

“It’s happening! New best friends!” Charlie squealed and hugged Vaggie.

“Uh…” Vaggie’s eyes darted around. “Am I the only one severely confused by Nifty’s mommy comment?”

“Miss Angel Dust is perfect - she doesn’t make Alastor want to eat her and she doesn’t make messes!” Nifty skipped over to the bar and wiped up any alcohol Husk spilled.

Husk belched as Nifty lifted his head up to clean the bar under it. “Please stop…” He rubbed his temple. “I’m too exhausted to explain to you everything wrong with what you’re thinking.”

“But it’s true! Can’t you see their friendship blossom!” Charlie zipped over to the bar with a big smile.

Husk sighed and rubbed his temple. “Look, kid…normally I don’t care about bursting bubbles but… you should know Alastor isn’t very keen on friends. Whatever it seems like he’s doing, usually he’s doing other things. Just…don’t get your hopes up.” He scowled. “And also I want a ten foot radius away from me the next time you use glitter.”

Charlie’s smile weakened a lot. “Well…there’s always a first time for everything maybe… right? I think they seemed happy…”

Vaggie came over and touched her shoulder, smiling. “They did, babe. And maybe you’re right - I genuinely thought Angel wouldn’t at all come back from this walk but…they both came back smiling. I think you’re on to something.” Charlie’s smile grew a little and she hugged Vaggie.

Nifty looked at them then looked at Husk. Husk’s eyes widened and he held up his paws. “Wait! No, no—oh…” Nifty raced up to him and hugged him tightly. Husk just scowled and slumped but didn’t push her away.

There was a knock on the front door.

Charlie clapped her hands together and dashed over. “Maybe it’s a new customer!”

Vaggie blinked then sighed deeply. “If it’s another overlord, we’re sending them away.”

Charlie opened the door to reveal a tall purple cat demon with a saxophone. “Hello sir! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! I’m Princess Charlie! Will you be checking in?”

“Oh great, another cat,” Husk mumbled as he pried off Nifty and tossed an empty bottle behind him. Nifty caught it before it broke, cleaned it, then delicately placed it in the trash bin.

The cat grinned at Charlie as Vaggie came forward to stand behind her girlfriend, ready to grab her spear. “Ah, well…I’m not sure about that yet. So this is the hotel - the one that the Radio Demon is promoting?”

Vaggie scowled and crossed her arms. “Yeah, we’re not thrilled either.”

Charlie stepped closer, hands clasped together. “Yes, Alastor is our sponsor. I know he has a bad reputation around Hell, but I promise this hotel is a safe space strictly about rehabilitation.”

“Relax, relax,” he smiled more, “I don’t mind the radio dude. Just wanted to make sure he was definitely still around. That’s part of why I’m here.” Charlie and Vaggie’s eyes widened in surprise. He went on. “I play music on street corners as my main gig but…some corners are getting a little dangerous lately. I was wondering if you ladies would be cool with me playing on the corner here by the hotel? I could draw in some demons maybe and consider my options about that…heaven-bound thing you’re advertising.”

Husk sighed. “Well, music would help drown out some of the monotony around here.”

“Ooo…” Nifty zipped over and darted around the cat demon. “He looks very flashy - his style is great inspiration for redecorating! Alastor would love it!” She zipped away again.

Vaggie considered. “And no angles right? This isn’t a joke or a way for you to harass demons or to extort us for anything?”

“Uh,” Charlie spoked up, “what we mean is, we’re looking for people who really believe in this idea, at least for others if not for themselves yet. Also we can’t quite afford to pay you right now. Everyone’s here on a pretty voluntary basis.”

“Forced voluntary,” Husk grumbled as he stacked some glasses for Nifty to clean.

The cat demon smiled and shook his head. “Naw, I get it, ladies. You won’t hear from me at all. I’ll just be outside most days playing some tunes. I live off tips anyway. Just a cool glass of water now and then would be nice, and maybe a little shelter in the lobby if it starts to rain all of a sudden like it did today. And…the option to check in if I decide it’s right for me.”

“That sounds perfect!” Charlie reached out and shook his paw with both of her hands. “And please if you’re playing late any nights join us for dinner, I insist, Mister… Oh!” She blinked and released his hand. “I’m so sorry, what’s your name?”

“Steve, Princess. And thank you for the opportunity. Pleasure to meet all of you. And tell the radio demon I say hello.” He blew a few notes on his sax and went away, the door closing behind him.

Vaggie considered. “Oh the one hand, he seems decent and this could be good advertising. On the other hand, do we really need yet another Alastor crony around here?”

“Hey, he’s not with us.” Husk pointed a finger at them. “Nifty and I ain’t never seem him before. Probably just a weird Alastor fan who gets a kick from his fame.”

“Yup! I’ve never seen the purple kitty before!” Nifty nodded with a smile.

“Well…” Vaggie sighed. 

Charlie approached with a smile. “Vaggie, everyone isn’t a threat. He seems nice. I promise this is okay.”

Vaggie smiled too and nodded. Charlie hugged her.

“Now,” Charlie pulled back and went on, “why don’t you and I map out the best places to hang these posters. Nifty can get started on dinner tonight, and Husk you can help her.”

“I strongly object,” Husk grumbled. But when Nifty zipped up alongside him with a big grin and bouncing on her heels, he sighed. “Fine… But I’m bringing sherry for whatever we make - and for drinking.” He grabbed a few bottles as Nifty pulled him away to the kitchen while the girls went upstairs.

___________________________

Meanwhile, on a higher floor, Angel happily settled into a bubblebath, while on the ground floor Alastor leaned back in a chair listening to a radio with a smile. The Radio Demon felt more satisfied by their walk than he had by any others he’d taken since his arrival in Hell, even ones where he had found the most bleak of demons to consume. Angel Dust was someone to consider. He intended to keep the spider close for a good long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just had to post this chapter, I couldn't wait lol. In the next few chapters, we jump ahead a week or so to find Alastor and Angel in the garden again and in the kitchen too. Will the fluffy deer tail make an appearance? And will Angel be allowed to touch Alastor soon? Probably.... ^w^


	6. Growing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple weeks of successful walks, Alastor and Angel return to their garden and decide to cook together for the hotel. And Louise and Abel decide to stop by to see if Hazbin is right for them.

Two weeks had passed with quite a few more walks for the spider porn star and the Radio Demon, as well as quite a few extra nights of Italian dinners or jambalaya at the hotel. And Alastor seemed in a particularly good mood lately. He chortled at Husk’s complaints and helped Nifty with her chores by lifting her up to high places, he actually wrote down a few of Vaggie’s complaints, and he even hung up one of Charlie’s rainbow glittery hotel posters on the wall near his office door. And every day when he left the hotel, with or without Angel, Charlie and Vaggie saw him toss Steve a coin as he passed by the musical cat’s corner. And every day more demons noticed too and glanced their way. No new guests had checked in yet but the hotel was being noticed - it was something.

Though their schedules were busy between Angel’s professional duties and Alastor’s radio show and overlord tasks, even outside of their walks the would spend time together. And no one had ended up dead from cannibalism or a weird sex act yet. The friendship Charlie had been hoping for and others had been suspecting was indeed blossoming before their eyes.

Right now, for example, Alastor and Angel were out in their garden - their favorite place to entertain each other. The garden had come in quite lovely so far. Full tomatoes budded on vines and some eggplant had begun to grow, the potatoes had flowered, new garlic bulbs from Angel were sprouting, even Alastor’s okra (and some hot peppers he had added) were coming in nicely.

Angel did all the work that involved touching the plants. Alastor did all the work that involved not touching the plants. And Fat Nuggets dug in the dirt.

“One day he’s gonna find a truffle, I can feel it,” Angel mused as he glanced at the pig while putting down stakes for now large tomato plants.

“I can’t imagine why a single truffle would be in this yard, but perhaps if we’re very lucky he’ll find a corpse that’s still fresh enough to make use of - ha!” Alastor bent down and sprinkled more water over the other plants.

“Hey, let me dream.” Angel smirked. “I wouldn’t mind a little truffle oil on the gnocchi.”

“Hmm, well, perhaps in the meantime if we take him down to a lake somewhere, Nuggets might also find me some catfish to fry.” His grin curled up at the edges. “I love watching Husker’s face when I tell him I’m eating cat fish.”

Angel brushed the dirt from the many pairs of his hands and stood up. “Hey, as long as we’re eating good stuff, I’m happy. But I wish we could add a little more variety.” 

Alastor had his shadow take away the watering can and bring him a basket instead. 

The Radio Demon walked behind Angel through the rows of vegetables as Angel continued speaking. “Nifty’s simple dinners are great, and you and I jazz things up a bit with our specialities. But, like, I’m dying for taco Tuesdays and I kind of want to ask Vaggie about doing them, but I’m also kind of sure she’d call me a racist sexist pig - which is an insult to Nuggets by the way - and then take a swing.”

Alastor chuckled. “And what about Charlie? Perhaps she would have something to contribute. Based on her heritage, I have a feeling she’s good at making apple pie…”

“Are you kidding?” Angel started to pick some ready vegetables and place them Alastor’s basket. “She stares at both of us with jaws dropped whenever we cook a meal. I’m pretty sure she had all the cooking done for her in that fancy royal joint of hers - shame never to learn about home cooking, especially since she eats it up like gangbusters. She’s also got a serious obsession with all of us sitting down to dinner time together.” Angel paused, looking down at a tomato in his hand. “Either she had really great family meals at home or…they were awful but somehow she still has hope to have good ones in her life, even if it’s just with us.”

Alastor tilted his head. Angel was lost in thought, looking down - such an awkward moment. Such a secretly tormented creature. There were times in hell when Alastor overlooked the fact that he wasn’t the only one. He moved the basket forward slightly, gently letting it bump Angel’s arm. “Family dinners can be rather…unentertaining if one doesn’t have the right family, I suppose.” 

Angel blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. He tossed the tomato into the basket. “Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow. “You sounded like you had an alright life topside with you mom? Unless your dad…”

Alastor’s eyes darkened into black radio dials and static surrounded his head. “He is no longer present topside. And he is no longer present down here. And I will not speak about that private and rather delicious memory further.”

Angel swallowed but nodded. “Fine with me - just don’t ask about my p-o-s pops either.”

“I can pay him a visit if you’d like…” Alastor uttered in a dark tone.

“Don’t bother - bastard would probably give you food poisoning.” He shook his head. “Plus I don’t wanna upset Moll—“ Angel stopped talking, eyes wide. “I mean, never mind.”

Alastor grinned more, concluding the truth with ease. “You have more family down here? How very interesting.”

“Family I don’t see and who I don’t drag into my mess of a life.” Angel held his head high. “As far as I’m concerned this place is my family now - like we said right?” He glanced over his shoulder and grinned. “We’re here for momma Charlie and her plan to give all of us wings to fly to heaven. You too, Nuggs.” Angel looked to Fat Nuggets who was following Alastor’s shadow as the shadow nervously tried to dodge him. “Oh, but I do have Cherri Bomb! I’ve really got to bring her around one day. The girls’ll lose it when she shows up with lit dynamite sticks in her hands~” Angel laughed. “And hey, you should bring some people around too—we could make the place look busy, maybe stir up some business.”

Alastor shook his head, arms crossed behind his back. “I…believe inviting half a dozen avid female cannibals here would cause Charlotte and Vagatha to go quite past ‘losing it’. And beyond that group, I have no one new to invite. I’m very select about the company I keep.” He considered. “Though perhaps I’ll let Rosie stop by. She can control her appetite, and she’d like to see what I’ve done with the place.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen Rosie since the first time I met her anyway!” Angel grinned. “And aw, Al, I’m very touched that I’m part of the select company you keep. I’d say you were part of my own select company but let’s face it, I’ve had relations with a fair amount of the population down here.” He considered. “Ah, I know, you’re the only guy I’ve talked to who I like but haven’t taken to bed. You’re my only guy pal! Now that’s an accomplishment.”

Angel was expecting one of Alastor’s little threatening gestures at his saucy comment. Instead Alastor just tilted his head, his smile unreadable. “We are pals?”

“Yeah.” Angel shrugged and made a gesture like giving him a playful cuff on the jaw without actually touching him. “Pals, buds, friends, amici. Never thought I’d be able to do it with someone who wasn’t a chick, but hey, what the hell?” Angel gathered a few more vegetables and some peppers to but in the basket while Alastor stood there pondering.

“Angel Dust?” Alastor finally asked as Angel went over and grabbed up Fat Nuggets.

“Yeah?”

“In order to ‘mix things up’ tonight for dinner, why don’t you and I do a little cooking together?” He gripped his cane a little tightly as he awaited a response.

“Really?” Angel grinned and considered. “Hmm…twice the food, potentially half the work - yeah, sure I’m in! Besides, you’ll probably look cute in an apron.” He winked.

“Ha! Do get inside before I change my mind and Charlie finds you in a shallow grave out here fertilizing the plants.” Alastor snapped away his shadow and gestured to the hotel with his cane.

“Ooo you always know just what to say to motivate a fella.” Angel sauntered past him. “I’ll get cleaned up and meet you in the kitchen in a few. But fair warning, if you’re planning to slaughter any animals in there so the meat’s fresh or whatever, I am throwing up.”

“Don’t make any of your usual jokes about the shape of the eggplants and it’s a deal!”

Angel laughed as he headed inside.

The Radio Demon watched him go. A friend? He wasn’t about to trust Angel with anything more complete than the few pleasantries they’d shared so far but still…a friend was an amusing notion. Alastor had a moment where he was almost quite glad that Charlie’s reform idea was simply not possible because it meant Angel could stay in hell as eternally as Alastor himself. And one day when Alastor did decapitate Vox and perhaps throw in that silly Velvet and that lecherous Valentino for good measure, perhaps he and Angel could prepare them as a meal together and really seal their bond. Or maybe they would simply murder those three together in a lovely duet of death and Alastor would take care of the corpse disposal. Or maybe Alastor would still kill them all on his own just for Angel’s amusement as the spider looked on and then see to the entire dining portion later himself.

Alastor always murdered for his own enjoyment. He had only wanted to kill for the sake of one other person in his life: his mother. The fact that he was beginning to want to do the same for Angel was quite unexpected.

___________________________

Out in the streets of Hell, Louise and Abel walked side by side heading to a familiar location.

“You’re really comfortable with this, Abel?” Louise glanced up at him.

Abel nodded. “Yeah. After everything you told me about Alastor…I’m okay with this. Maybe there’s something to him. And maybe there’s something to this hotel.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it’s weird to say about the Princess of Hell but she always seemed nice to me.” He glanced at her. “And if she’ll make sure you and I both have a safe place, I’m happy to try.”

“We don’t have to check in,” Louise affirmed. “But I really want to see the place. I have a good feeling about it. And I want us both to be safe too.” She shrugged. “And maybe… if one day it works…we…”

“If it does work, it really needs to work in pairs. If one of us went first I’d really miss you.” He blushed a little.

She blushed as well. “I’d miss you too. I’m sure we could find some way. After all, our sins match - so maybe our reform could too.”

They turned a corner - some demons fighting, some things in dark alleys, some blood on the streets - typical view in Hell. “Let’s stick close,” Abel said, moving beside her.

Louise took a breath and then held his hand and squeezed. “Yes.”

She glanced up to see Abel blush more and his neck flippers wiggle. Her tail wiggled too. She looked forward and saw the hotel sign not too far away. Abel squeezed her hand, and the two of them continued forward.

___________________________

When Angel found his way into the kitchen after a good clean up (and after a bath for Fat Nuggets), Alastor was already at the stove stirring a large pot. Usually Alastor kept others - except for Nifty for cleaning purposes - out of his way when cooking. He was a bit more informal in kitchen affairs. But somehow letting Angel observe him here felt acceptable. He turned around to see Angel looking at him with wide eyes, which Alastor supposed was a reasonable response. After all, the Radio Demon had his coat off and draped over the chair and was standing by the stove in his shirtsleeves with his suspender straps showing. He wore a red apron, meticulously arranged and tied around his body.

As Angel walked in, he eyed the apron, especially the large red well-placed bow in the back that covered the exact area where a fluffy deer tail might be. Alastor sighed, summoned a white apron with a flick of his wrist, and tossed it to Angel. “Are you ready to cook, Angel?”

Angel stopped staring and tied on the apron with a smile as he approached. “Of course, Smiles! So, how we doing this? You make one course and I make another? Or are we combining our talents for some sort of Cajun Romano super dish?”

"The second option sounds far more intriguing to me - and we do use several of the same common foods. I’ve diced a lovely mirepoix and I’m already stewing tomatoes. You add your vegetables and seasonings, I'll add mine, and we'll have a fine stew before you know it!”

“Sounds delicious!” Two of Angel’s hands grabbed an eggplant and startled peeling while two others were on his hips and one opened a cabinet, searching. “But we need bread…”

“A fine baguette with fresh butter!”

“Eh, I was thinking semolina with garlic and oil…” He grinned as he pulled out two loaves. “I’lll try yours if you try mine…”

Alastor sighed and let the innuendo slide. “Very well, we’re offer both options. Now for sides…”

“Sausage and peppers! I’ll mix in some of those cajun spices of yours!” Angel announced.

“And étouffée as well - and I suppose I can add some of those fried bits of fish you call calamari.” Alastor grabbed a knife and began to chop the okra.

“Oh man, we should open a restaurant in this hotel - we are too good at making menus.” Angel sniffed the pot of stewed tomatoes. “Needs oregano…”

“Sparingly please.” Alastor rolled his eyes as he shifted okra into the pot and deftly chopped some hot peppers. “Spices should have a kick in my opinion!”

“Fine but I’ve got to add a splash of olive oil too - my ma would never forgive me if I didn’t.” Angel chuckled and tossed a dash into the stew as Alastor’s peppers entered as well..

“And the mirepoix I prepared.” Alastor presented a bowl of perfectly minced celery, onion, and carrot in equal proportions, pushed it all into the pot, flipped the knife in the air, and caught it easily.

The kitchen doors flew open to reveal Nifty with an eager grin. “You’re cooking! Are there dirty dishes?” Nifty instantly eyed the knife in Alastor’s hand. “Oh, let me get that!” She zipped up to him and dove at the knife.

Angel watched in awe as Alastor deftly caught her in his free arm just as she might have impaled herself. He popped her onto his shoulder. “Tut tut, Nifty, you must exercise caution or you’ll cut yourself and make an even bigger mess! And if you’re the one who cleans, then who would clean up you?”

She glanced around then smiled and pointed at Angel. “Miss Angel Dust - she’s very nice and she always cleans up her piggy, and I’m about the same size as Nuggets.”

Alastor laughed as he set her down. “Be a dear and wait until we’re all done cooking - then you can clean all the dishes you’d like!”

Nifty beamed and then zipped away. 

Alastor expertly tossed the knife into the sink and straightened his collar. Angel had an eyebrow raised with a smile. Alastor tilted his head. “What?”

“You take care of her - she’s really like your kid sister or something.”

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one she decided should take care of her.”

“We’ll switch it up. You take even days, I’ll take odd ones.”

“Well, the little darling would certainly be delighted, I’m sure.”

“Yeah - one question though.” Angel raised an eyebrow. “Why does she think I’m a chick? I mean, I do the drag thing but not as much around here usually. She gets I'm a guy, right?”

Alastor raised up a spoonful of the stew and sniffed, looking down, his smile tight. “Nifty finds life easier if she believes she’s surrounded by creatures who are not of the male persuasion.”

Angel frowned a little then he crossed all of his arms. “Yeah, I get it - sometimes men suck.”

“Sometimes all creatures - but yes, I’ve found a great deal of them in my life have been male as well.”

“Does she think you’re a miss too?”

Alastor shrugged and turned his smile Angel’s way. “She just thinks I’m Alastor. And she knows she is bound to be safe with me.”

Angel smiled a little and went back to gathering and preparing ingredients.

There was a pleasant few minutes of silence as both men cooked together, Alastor humming and Angel sometimes picking up the tune. Angel could sing - Alastor could tell. He considered broadcasting a tune and asking Angel if he wanted to take on the lyrics.

Then chaos broke out when Fat Nuggets burst into the kitchen with Nifty on his back. “Slow down, Piggy! Oh, I wanted to give you an extra special makeover for Miss Angel Dust!”

“Nuggets, no!" Angel jumped in front of the stove to prevent Fat Nuggets from crashing there and possibly bringing the whole pot of boiling dinner down on him. Fat Nuggets skidded to the side. Alastor snapped his fingers and his shadow grabbed up Nifty. Since his eyes were on her for a moment, he didn’t see Fat Nuggets run at him from behind but her certainly felt the little pig crash into his legs. And then for the first time since he had gotten to hell Alastor felt himself stumble and fall. 

“Whoa!” he heard Angel call and then an arm came around him to catch Alastor before he hit the floor. He blinked a few times and saw Fat Nuggets secured in another of Angel’s arms. Alastor saw his shadow look on with wide eyes - he nodded to Angel almost in a manner of gratitude. Angel nodded back to him then looked down at Alastor - suddenly his eyes went wide. Alastor turned his head to look at Angel, about to question his hesitation, when he noticed that Angel’s eyes were wide, staring down at the back of Alastor’s now askew apron. The Radio Demon wondered what…

Then Alastor’s eyes turned to radio dials and he summoned a tentacle to drag him out of Angel’s grasp and upright. Facing Angel, he quickly adjusted his apron and bow in the back (and anything it was covering up).

And meanwhile Angel knelt there blushing.

“Back to cooking! Everyone else, back to your rooms!” Alastor announced in a loud, static-filled voice as he quickly turned his attention back to the stove. He snapped. The shadow scooped up Fat Nuggets out of a shocked Angel’s grasp and left with the pig and Nifty in tow.

Angel brushed himself off and stood by Alastor. He cleared his throat then slowly measured some seasoning. He was trying not to smile, and Alastor noticed him trying not to glance at the big red bow of his apron.

Alastor kept his eyes forward and turned into radio dials, static running between his ears. He didn’t like being stared at in this way. He didn’t like people seeing parts of him that he didn’t intend to be seen.

Angel took a deep breath. Then he sighed and decided to throw the poor uptight deer a bone. “So, uh…couldn’t help but notice…" The static emanating off of Alastor was almost deafening now, and Angel spoke up to be heard, “your shoes!”

Alastor’s head snapped up and turned to Angel.

Angel grabbed a bulb of garlic to chop up. “Your boots - they’re nice. You should think about adding more heel though, shorty.” He chuckled and winked.

Alastor continued not to speak - the static faded but he didn’t say anything. 

Angel kept chopping. “The deer print designs in the bottoms are hot - classy but signature, ya know?”

Alastor felt his eyes slowly return to normal, and he cocked an eyebrow. There was no way Angel hadn’t seen his…and now he was talking about…and was he actually trying to… And had he just been called short and told his fashion sense was hot?

For the first time since very early in his life back topside, the Radio Demon was speechless. He simply had to listen to where this was going; the conversation was too entertaining to pass up.

Angel slid the garlic off the cutting board and into the pot. “Now see, for me…” he gestured down to his high boots, “I’m already tall but I still like a little heel. Hard to get boots that fit these legs perfectly though, you know. But I need lots of pairs cuz I tend to wear them out since I wear them all the time. “I’m a little embarrassed - about the spider feet…”

Alastor looked Angel up and down once then finally found a word that seemed appropriate. “Why?”

Angel cringed a little but tried to keep a smile. “Cuz they’re the least human part of me…and the most spidery part of me. People don’t react like they’re sexy or cute or even kinky. They just stare and point. So I keep ‘em private with the boots.”

Alastor opened his mouth but hesitated.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

Alastor took a deep breath and rubbed the space between his eyes. “I may regret this question…”

“Ooo, sounds fun, go on…”

“And I can almost guarantee this will be the only time I ever ask you ANYTHING of this nature…”

“Aw, this is gonna be good.”

“And I want the reply kept as undetailed as possible…”

“Al, baby, quit teasing - I pretty much need to know now.”

Alastor’s smile tightened as he clasped his hands together and looked to Angel. “How do you keep them continuously hidden when your profession requires an inherent lack of clothing?”

Angel’s eyes widened. Then he snorted, holding back a laugh.

Alastor’s eyelids came down in a dry look.

“Well,” Angel got himself under control, “to keep my answer as undetailed as possible, most guys aren’t so focused on my LEGS in that situation. Plus lots of times we’re under sheets. Plus I look amazing in a good pair of dark fishnets.”

Alastor took another deep breath and straightened his bowtie. He want back to monitoring their stew. “You know, I believe that it is quite…understandable to be dissatisfied with parts of one’s demonic form. They are supposed to capture an essential element of who we were, but unwanted changes still remain.”

“Yeah.” Angel grabbed the loaves of bread and started cutting them up with two sets of his hands. “Nice to talk about it sometimes though, and with someone who’s not gonna laugh. Right, Smiles?” Angel’s grin picked up on one side as he glanced to Alastor.

Alastor smiled just a little more fully. “Yes. With some apprehension, I agree.”

Angel brushed all of his hands together, the bread taken finished. “So what are you thinkin’ we make for dessert?”  
“I’ve never cared much for sweets - unless it’s the sweet bread organs of a living body! Ha!” Alastor put on his laugh track.

Angel crossed his arms and shook his head. “Okay, seriously, all the cannibalism, murder, untapped power stuff I am totally cool with - but no dessert is another story entirely.” He leaned forward. “Come on, you don’t have anything you like?”

“Dinner and a fine wine really are usually filling enough.” Alastor added some spices to their stew. He inhaled over the pot. 

“Okay then Mr. Refinement.” Angel folded all of his arms in front of his chest, pushing out the fluff and making Alastor notice it for a moment before he turned away and chose to notice other less confusing things. “I’ll take care of dessert. And you don’t have to try any if you don’t want but I think you’ll like it…”

“Is it aspic?”

Angel blinked. “What the hell is aspic?”

“A jelly-like concoction made with meat, stock, and fat!”

Angel’s mouth formed a small oh. He knelt down a little to meet Alastor’s eye level. “Al, babe, I’m only saying this because I care about you and about desserts - that is NOT a dessert and if it ever shows up in this hotel I will riot. I may burn this place to the ground. And I will definitely bury that gross dish in the backyard so it can’t hurt us. You got it?”

Alastor’s ears twitched. “I’m very confused but also curious.”

“Do not be!” Angel pointed him with a pout. “Curious you definitely tries stuff you shouldn’t - I can tell. Just prepare for something yummy and pick a good brandy or whatever for the coffee. Something that goes good with cinnamon and sugar.”

“Ha! Very well, Angel Dust - I’ll play your game! But until then, we shall finish preparing dinner!” Alastor snapped. His shadow appeared and quickly plated the bread, eyeing Angel Dust just a little less warily than usual, then flew out of the room.

“I’m wearing your shadow down. He’s gonna like me, I can feel it.” Angel chuckled.

“One never knows I suppose.” But Alastor at least knew that he himself liked Angel. And he liked that Angel had just said he cared about him, even in the context of something that was as much of a trifle as dessert. The Radio Demon had always liked knowing he had an audience out in hell during his radio shows, but somehow having a live audience of one here to entertain was entertaining for himself as well. 

A little twitch went through Alastor’s tail, and he stiffened for a moment, grateful the bow in the back was tied tightly enough to keep the movement from being noticeable. He took a deep breath and focused on the cooking again, Angel by his side. Eventually his humming even returned, and when Angel started to hum too he felt especially amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support! ^_^ Yay, fluffy deer tail finally sighted! Will it return? Highly likely :333 More fluffy dorky sweet boys and their shenanigans are still to come. I'll have the rest of this story posted by the end of the week. Then I'll be taking a small break as I draft the sequel ^_^ Take care!


	7. New Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guests arrive at the hotel and encounter new and old friends. Alastor and Angel serve their dinner, and new feelings arise.

Charlie sat at the bar with Vaggie while Husk reclined on a stool with a bottle in hand, playing solitaire on the counter. The ladies each had a glass of seltzer before them - Vaggie’s was half empty and had one cherry floating on top, and Charlie’s glass was still full with half a dozen cherries floating on top. Vaggie watched Charlie with a concerned frown while Charlie pouted looking down into her glass. The hotel was silent and empty as usual.

Finally the princess of hell sighed. “I don’t know, Vaggie… more people are definitely noticing the hotel but we still don’t have any new guests. I thought a demon as powerful as Alastor sponsoring us would at least get some other demons to stop by. And I can’t believe no one who's listened to Steve’s music has popped in either.”

Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder. “Babe, I think this is just gonna take time. Reformation is a totally new concept in hell. But if we make some good progress with Angel Dust - however slow it might be - and as long as Alastor keeps this place looking professional, we’ll get there.” She smiled.

“You think so?” A little smile came to Charlie’s face.

Vaggie nodded. “Of course.” She reached for the cherry in her glass. “Want my cherry?”

Charlie bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

“Guys, I’ve got like two hundred cherries back here,” Husk interrupted dryly.

Vaggie just rolled her eyes and popped the cherry onto Charlie’s drink. “All yours.” 

Charlie giggled as she popped the cherry in her mouth.

Then there was a knock on the door. 

Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie’s heads all turned. Then Vaggie scowled and made her spear appear. “Hun, for the record, I sincerely hope it’s a guest. But to be safe I’m answering it armed. For all we know, the only demons Alastor will attract are other overlords ready for a turf war…”

“Heh, yeah, like another overlord would dare.” Husk leaned on the counter. “You girls barely know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to what it means having Alastor here.”

Vaggie reluctantly lowered her spear. “Maybe it’s just Steve.”

“No, Steve always knocks like a little tune - also he was playing in the park today.” Charlie smiled and looked to the door. “So maybe that means…” She stood up, her hands clasped together, and then walked over to the door, biting her lip in anticipation. Vaggie walked with her.

Charlie opened the door to reveal a short purple sheep demon with a taller blue fish demon. The fish was smiling nervously and standing close to the sheep, holding her hand. The sheep smiled and stepped forward with a deep breath. “Hello! Princess Charlie! Yes, this must be the right place. We want to ask about your hotel.”

Vaggie actually cracked a smile and Charlie was beaming. “Yes, please, come inside!” She grabbed each of them by an arm and pulled them in. “It’s so nice to meet you! What are your names? Are you both checking in? Where are you from? Can I get you anything!”

“Charlie,” Vaggie put her hands on Charlie’s shoulder, smiling. “It’s okay, breathe. Why don't we just ask them to sit down and we’ll get them a drink and then we can talk?” She glanced to the couple. They both nodded, and Charlie quickly guided them to a sofa. 

Vaggie went over to Husk at the bar. “Four club sodas - do not spike anything.”

Husk grumbled as he grabbed the glasses and the water gun to fill them. “First of all, spiking stuff is Angel's bag. Second of all, why would I bother - just means more booze for me here.”

She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the drinks on a tray. “We’re going to get you sober.”

“Dream big, sister.” Husk grabbed his liquor bottle again

Vaggie rolled her eyes and came over. She set down the tray and sat next to Charlie.

Charlie took a deep breath and managed to speak a little more calmly now. “So, yes this is the hotel. And we are taking guests.You can just call me Charlie. And this is Vaggie. And Husk’s over at the bar… He’s kind of shy, heh.”

The sheep smiled. “I’m Louise and this is Abel.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Abel held out a hand which Charlie shook vigorously.

“So,” Vaggie started, “are you here to get more information or to ask questions? Or have either of you decided to check in?”

“We do have some questions.” Abel rubbed the back of his neck. “Is this really a place for demons who…don’t feel so demonic?”

“For ones who want to be nice and not mean?” Louise added.

“Of course!” Charlie nodded. “We welcome demons at all stages of becoming better people and reforming themselves.”

“And we would actually welcome some guests who are more progressed in their journey,” Vaggie added, briefly glancing back at Husk who flipped her off as he continued his card game.

“And it’s safe here?” Abel asked, turning serious for a moment. “You’re trying to discourage sin so no one's here to sin against you?”

Charlie clasped her hands together. “We know that there might be conflicts between demons going through this process, but we do not want things in here to be like how things are out there.” Her look softened. “No one is going to hurt you here. On my honor as a princess. We just want to help.”

Louise looked to Abel, wagging her tail. Abel smiled down at her then looked to Charlie and nodded. “Is there a rent cost or a time limit?”

“No time limit,” Charlie assured. “And if you’ll help out with some chores and really try our program, you can stay here for free. We just want to provide an opportunity.”

Louise looked to Charlie again. “And one more question… The Radio Demon is your sponsor, right?”

Charlie bit her lip and Vaggie glanced at her uncomfortably. “Yeah…” Vaggie answered. “He’s new… But he’s not around too often!”

“A-And he’s really sort of interesting.” Charlie quickly added. “And I made him promise no sinister voodoo deals!” She blinked, realizing how not good that sounded. “I mean…look, I know Alastor has a reputation, and he’s not part of the reform program, but he does seem enthusiastic about being involved in our hotel.”

“It’s okay.” Louise held up a hand. “Actually I wanted to make sure he really was part of this place. If he’s here, I definitely want to be here.”

Vaggie tilted her head. "I'm sorry, what?”

“Really?" Charlie’s enthusiastic smile returned.

Louise nodded. “Yes. I have a good feeling about him.” She glanced to Abel who hesitated but then smiled and nodded too. 

“So,” Charlie held her breath, “do you want to check in?”

At that moment, the kitchen doors opened to reveal Angel Dust playfully nudging Alastor from away using Alastor’s own microphone staff. “Dinner just has to keep cooking on the stove. Now it’s time for surprise dessert prep! Go lurk somewhere else, Smiles!” 

Alastor turned around with his coat over his arm - if a smile could pout, he was making it. “Give me my microphone back! How in the blazes did you get that from me anyway?”

Angel flexed all of his fingers. “Six hands, baby - and I’m good with all of ‘em.” He popped the microphone into Alastor’s hands and smiled right back at him.

“Hey, guys, if you’re done with the Vaudeville act, apparently there’s company!” Husk called out from the bar.

Alastor and Angel turned to see the girls and their guests. Alastor’s ears twitched at the sight of who they were. He had been surprised enough by the presence of the saxophonist on the corner lately, but now these two as well? How interesting. He gave a bow. “Well hello and welcome to our charming hotel. My apologies - we’re right in the middle of preparing dinner.” His smile flashed.

Abel gulped.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Don’t scare ‘em, Alastor. Relax, we’re not carving up a dead body in there.” He grinned. “We’re doing Italian Creole fusion!”

“Yes, right, of course - sounds delicious!” Abel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Louise squeezed his hand and tried not to laugh.

“You’re cooking together!” Charlie’s eyes had stars of happiness in them as she turned to the two men.

“You know it, Princess.” Angel winked at her. “Dinner tonight is going to put this hotel’s dining service on the map.”

Alastor snapped to make his coat appear on his body and strolled across the room. “Yes, we’re attempting a fusion of sorts, completely demon flesh free - nothing ‘fishy' going on here! Ha!” He pointed to Abel with his microphone. Then he pointed it at Louise. “Now if you’ll excuse me I feel quite ‘sheepish’ being introduced during such an information moment!” He straightened his bowtie. “I’ll go clean up for dinner! Nifty, dear, set the table!” Nifty appeared at the top of the staircase, then zoomed into the kitchen, exited with a pile of plates and silverware, and zoomed into the dining room.

“And I’m making dessert! You can all thank me later.” Angel pointed at himself then glanced at the new recruits. “Hmm, another couple… This is gonna be like a cruise ship isn’t it - everyone already paired off? Still I guess I can at least enjoy the view.” Angel gave a little wave to Abel who was blushing considerably along with Louise, and they both quickly released each other’s hands.

Alastor brought his microphone in front of Angel Dust. “Save your flirting for someone who’s interested!”

Angel gave him a little smirk - like if they were alone he would have made a little joke back to Alastor. But since they were around others he just shrugged. “Okay, all right, I’ll get back into the kitchen. Nice meeting you two!” He sauntered back through the kitchen doors.

Alastor gave a bow to their new guests. He looked to Husk. “An open bar for these two for their first evening here - on me.” He then snapped his fingers and disappeared through a shadowy portal.

Charlie looked to Vaggie who was just perplexed at this point, an eyebrow raised. Then the princess looked to their guests. “If you’re still not sure about checking in, maybe you’d like to have dinner with us tonight - just get to know everyone. It’s a really nice get together.”

“I’d like that.” Louise looked to Abel who nodded.

“Great!” Vaggie stood up. “I can show you around while we’re waiting. Let’s check out the rooms.”

“Yes!” Charlie stood. She swallowed and added shyly. “And, um, for sleeping arrangements, we can do two separate rooms or one room or even two rooms that connect right next to each other. We’ve got all sorts of spaces here.”

They both smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Thank you…” Abel mumbled. 

Charlie smiled. “And we have some entertainment too - there’s this really talented demon named Steve who plays the saxophone outside sometimes."

Louise smiled more. “Oh we know Steve!” 

“Really? That's amazing!”

They all headed up the stairs together.

_______________________

The dinner table was fuller than usual this evening, especially when Steve showed up as well and took a seat with his friends from the cafe. Alastor always sat at the head of the table opposite Charlie. Usually he promptly ate his food, perhaps cracked an excellent joke at someone's shenanigan, and then swiftly departed with thought to his own affairs - preparing hotel matters in his office or stalking the streets for the darkest hearted of demons and then heading to his radio tower if he succeeded in finding one.

Tonight though he lingered - in part because, of course, he was now obligated to stay for dessert, but also to observe their little group. There was laughter and banter and a warmth Alastor did not ever encounter. For just a moment, some people were happy in Hell, which seemed so far against the divine plan that he found himself questioning for a moment if redemption - if getting out of this place - really was possible. But then he sighed and looked down at his food again. Of course leaving wasn’t possible. What had been done topside determined what happened to you after the fact: no one could atone for the sins already committed. Some creatures simply weren’t ones of heaven, and they ended up here to do what they were good at and ply their sinful trade. But at least for the moment here didn’t feel like the worst place imaginable.

Here felt even more welcoming as he took his final spoonful of the stew he and Angel had created. Such a strange combination of flavors that somehow worked. And all from their garden: their project as friends because Angel liked being around him. His eyes traveled around the table and a novel new thought occurred to him: all of these creatures here were at ease with him for this moment.

He now had abundant opportunity for conversation before him, and yet Alastor still found Angel's most entertaining and desirable of all. He observed the spider, joking with Husker and adding more sausage and étouffée to Charlie’s plate, assuring her she could have as much as she wanted without waiting for others to finish first. Alastor smiled more:perhaps he and Angel should go out for a meal together again soon just like during their first walk. Or better still perhaps one day they ought to try cooking a meal together just for each other - they could eat at their leisure out in the garden, no one to stop and stare, no idiotic televisions to mock them, and all of their attention for each other.

“Everyone’s done!” Nifty suddenly sprang up from her chair, looking around at all the empty and nearly empty plates. “I’ll get the dishes!” She dashed around the table, gathering plates.

“Nifty!” Alastor held out his microphone to stop her from running into the kitchen. “You may put them in the sink to soak but then you must come back for dessert. Cleaning can happen later."

Nifty bit her lip, glancing around and bouncing on her feet in hesitation.

“I can help with the dishes later.” Abel offered. “I work at a cafe - I’m used to it. If that's okay with you, Miss Nifty.”

Nifty beamed. “Yay, a new cleaning partner! I’ll wait for that!” She zipped into the kitchen and came right back out and returned to her seat.

Alastor snapped his fingers: dessert plates and cups and glasses appeared while his shadow poured coffee and set out some choice liquor. When the shadow poured Abel’s cup, the fish demon responded with a terrified grin. Louise took his hand and squeezed it again until his smile relaxed.

Alastor sighed and decided to put an end to this last person who had some fear of him. “Since we have some new guests, and since I only had a limited opportunity to introduce myself before, allow me to be clear. I’m merely a sponsor of this hotel for entertainment to starve off the sheer boredom of being one of the most powerful overlords in hell. And as a consequence, if I had any intention of hurting you, I would have already done so.”

Abel looked at him and took a deep breath. He nodded and seemed to relax just a little. 

“Alastor…” Charlie smiled nervously at him, “don’t scare them - I mean, it sounds like you're trying not to scare them, but maybe you could do it in a less scary way?”

"It's just his groove, princess - his style, his song.” Steve leaned back in his chair. “The point is, friends, he’s a cool cat to you as long as you’re one to him.” He looked to Abel and Louise. 

Louise looked to Alastor. “We understand, Alastor. Not perfectly maybe but…we’re still happy to be here.”

“Yeah.” Abel nodded. “This place seems like a good thing - and if you’re part of it too in any way, then thank you.”

Alastor gave a slight nod back.

Angel stood up. “Well, if Al’s done making a power move, I’m gonna get dessert. Smiles, eyes closed - it's a surprise.”

Some static flared between Alastor’s ears and his smile tightened. Not that he was admitting his little announcement had indeed been a small ‘power move’, but if it was, suddenly being ordered to close his eyes definitely undermined it. “It's dessert time, certainly I'm allowed to see—“

"But I want you to be surprised." Angel pouted and moved close, hands clasped. “Please… Come on, Alastor, you know I won't quit until you do it, and it’s getting cold so -"

Alastor sighed deeply, crossed his arms, then closed his eyes. As long as Angel didn't come out with a sugar coated television set, how bad could it be? Actually, a sugar coated television set to tear into might be fun now that he thought of it…

A strangely familiar scent met his nose. After so many years of focusing on the smell of blood and meat and fear, something warm and sweet flooded his senses and for a moment he remembered his mother.

“Ta da! Okay, Al, open your eyes!”

When Alastor opened his eyes, he saw that Angel had set two platters on the table and a plate specifically in front of the Radio Demon all bearing golden brought fist-sized knots of…what looked like fried dough covered in powered sugar and cinnamon. Alastor blinked. “Beignets?”

“Been who’s?” Angel grinned. “Ain’t that a type of fancy doughnut? Not quite but close - zeppolis! Freshly fried! No one dislikes zeps! Dig in, everyone!”

Angel grabbed some from the platter and everyone else did too. 

Alastor looked down at the balls of dough. His shadow appeared and looked at them as well. It inhaled and leaned forward in a motion of yearning. He and Alastor shared a glance. Then Alastor carefully cut a piece of the creation and placed it in his mouth.

Yes, indeed, it wasn’t exactly a beignet but so very close. Sweet and warm and how had Angel known? Across the table Alastor noticed Angel eyeing him with an expectant grin. Alastor considered finishing the remaining bites of this single pastry, merely taking a sip of his coffee and excusing himself to bed. But… this wasn't a game and Angel wasn't an opponent. And so Alastor nodded and smiled more and then proceeded to carefully eat every zeppoli on his plate. And soon the rest of the table had dispatched the full amount of them as well.

_______________________

Louise and Abel walked back to the envy district after dinner. They weren’t quite ready to move in tonight but…they were both quite sure they were ready to make the hotel their new home.

“It’ll be nice being around other demons who just…want to be nice too.” Louise smiled.

Abel nodded. “Yeah, and Alastor’s…he’s…he’s creepy but he really is okay. And It feels good knowing he’s there to protect the place.”

Louise nodded. “And the princess is very kind too. And the food was great. You can help with the kitchen stuff on weekends, I’ll help cleaning the rooms at night.”

“I’m really glad we found this place, Louise.”

“Me too, Abel.”

“And I’m really glad we found each other.” He took her hand and blushed.

She blushed and smiled. “Me too.” She moved closer and nuzzled against his shoulder.

Abel smiled a lot. Then the glanced to the side awkwardly. “So, um…I know the princess said we had room options. When we move in do you want to do…two rooms on different floors…or two rooms next to each other or…um…”

Her eyes hazed a little. “Well, it seems like canoodling isn’t against hotel rules considering the princess and her girlfriend live there together. And we spend a lot of time together anyway. One room to share sounds nice.”

Abel smiled very much.

Louise held back a chuckle. “And would you like two beds or one?”

“I-“ he squeaked, eyes wide.

She shrugged. “Okay, we’ll go with two…” When he glanced at her she smiled up at him. “They can always get pushed together eventually.”

“Louise!” He looked down awkwardly but still kept smiling.

She giggled.

They had reached Louise’s building. Abel stepped inside the vestibule with her. She turned to him with surprise. He took bother her hands in his. “I know I’m shy sometimes but…if we’re really going to take this new step then I want to tell you right now - I love you, Louise.

Her eyes went very wide.

Then Louise jumped up, holding over his shoulders tightly, and kissed him on the mouth. His arms went around her in surprise to hold her up.

She pulled back, breathless and smiling. “I love you too, Abel. And I’m not going anywhere in heaven or hell without you.”

He smiled so much then pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's the only one who's allowed to steal Alastor's microphone. Also I had to include some Charlie/Vaggie cuteness here ^_^ Next chapter, Alastor tries to express his gratitude to Angel for the entertainment of their time together. And they end up spending some time alone <3 It will be the last chapter for this story, but I'm working on a sequel as a second work :) Cherri and Rosie - matchmakers from hell for their best friends who are awkward and clueless lol. Thank you all for your support!


	8. Flowers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor can't sleep. Fortunately Angel is still awake too. Soon conversation leads to a new point in their relationship and leaves Alastor thinking about the future.

In the Envy district of hell, in a small apartment, a sheep and a fish demon were cuddled close in bed, resting peacefully and smiling, safe in each other’s company.

__________________________________

At the Hazbin Hotel, the Radio Demon was having a very different experience. 

Alastor kept a small room in the back of his office in case he wished to spend the night at the hotel. And this evening he found himself there on his thin bed. He didn’t feel like making a broadcast - in an unusual turn of events he was both physically full and emotionally content. He tried to lie in the dark like usual, his body barely resting as his mind worked out horrible plans for the future. But he was preoccupied. 

It wasn’t that he WANTED to go see Angel right now, but he felt inclined to make an in-person gesture regarding the special dessert the spider had prepared for him. And Angel was here tonight - a rare evening off instead of just a day. There had to be something Alastor could do that wouldn’t be too flashy - otherwise the entire hotel would be speculating about it (Alastor had already noticed Charlie’s doting looks at the fact that he and Angel were getting along). But the gesture also couldn’t be too subtle or it wouldn’t do the trick to satisfy his urge to bring the spider some comfort. 

And then he decided. In a way, Angel had hosted him for dessert - and when one was a guest to a host, one usually brought a gift. And Alastor had been meaning to do some subtle decorating with the rooms anyway. So why not start with Angel’s room? And why not start right now?

After conjuring the present and adjusting a few particular details, Alastor disappeared with a wave of his hand.

__________________________________

The Radio Demon’s shadow followed behind him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as Alastor headed down the hall, nearing his final destination.

Alastor rolled his eyes to the side. “I’m merely accelerating our hold on this establishment by giving this item to Angel Dust early.” In the deer demon’s hands was a small tube radio…colored pink. His shadow huffed. “Yes, I know the color is garish. But it’s obviously his favorite hue. And he did remind me of mother today with those familiar pastries!” 

The shadow just shrugged and disappeared as Alastor reached Angel’s door. He straightened his tie, took a deep breath, held up his fist, and rapped three times.

“If it’s Charlie, then whatever it is, I didn’t do it. Seriously. And if it’s Vaggie, fuck off and go to sleep, ya hot head. All I’m doing is lying in bed while sexy, and that ain’t a sin!”

“None of the above - ha!” Alastor replied, feeling his face warm a little. He hid the radio behind his back.

He heard silence followed by the sound of movement. Then finally the door opened to reveal Angel in black shorts and long black socks and a pink t-shirt. “Alastor?” Angel raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway, grinning. “You really, really liked those zeppolis, didn’t you?” He pointed teasingly. “Did I finally find your turn on?”  
Alastor sighed. “Yes, I liked them. But no, you did not - you can’t find what’s not there.”

“Point taken.” Angel gestured inside. “It’s probably polite to invite ya in, but I have to tell ya it’s a bit of a sexy sty between me and Nuggets. Want to risk it though?”

Alastor glanced past Angel - he saw a bed with pink sheets, Fat Nuggets sitting on a pillow on the floor, many posters on the walls of Angel scantily clad…and a box labelled ‘Work Stuff’ that seemed to be full of a variety of colorful… “No, thank you!” Static buzzed between Alastor’s ears and he turned his gaze back to Angel. “I don’t want to keep you too long. But I have brought you a token of my appreciation of your confectionary accomplishment today.”

“Presents!” Angel beamed. “All right! What’d ya get me! And for future reference, I’m a size six, extra tall!” 

“Nothing so flashy I’m afraid.” Alastor brought forth the radio. “My own way of wishing you some fresh entertainment while you’re here at the hotel. And it’s much more reliable than those flimsy digital devices everyone uses today.” He lowered his voice. “And a certain television can never listen in on it either.”

Angel took the little radio, turning it all around with admiration. He looked back up to the Radio Demon. “You know, you’re really all right, Al. I’m glad you came here - the place has been a hell of a lot more interesting.”

“Yes.” Alastor chuckled. “I’ve found it interesting as well, and more so recently.”

They shared a smiled.

Then Angel’s phone went off. He blinked and Alastor noticed his pupil’s shrink a little at the sound of the ringtone. “Uh…one sec. Sorry.” Angel mumbled. He put the phone to his ear. He looked away from Alastor and blushed, and Alastor was reminded of their encounter with Vox on their first walk. “Hey, Val baby! Naw, you kidding? I always love to hear from you. What’s the occasion?” He listened for a moment then swallowed and rubbed his arm. “Oh you were talking to Vo—“ He hesitated, glancing at Alastor for a moment before looking away again. “I mean, well, yeah, I saw him and he said he might… Sure, a party with you three this weekend - of course I’ll be there!” 

Alastor gripped his cane considered what it might be like to rip every fiberoptic cable out of Vox’s head one by one while the television demon watched until he couldn't watch anymore.

The spider swallowed and his tone became sweet, though he kept his eyes down. “Such a treat for me - thank you, Daddy. And thank Uncle V and Auntie V for me.” He swallowed. “Anyway, I don't want to keep you, Val. I should go and make sure I’m ready for that full day of shooting tomorrow” More listening. “Right now? To your office? But… Val, I thought…” And Alastor watched as some of the pink parts of Angel's fur seemed to pale and he gripped the door a little with one hand. “I-I know what you do to stars who don't listen. I remember…” Angel cringed; he almost looked sick. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I just meant—“

Alastor stepped right in front of Angel and snapped his fingers. His shadow appeared and wrote a message in the air using the black smoke of its tail. YOU HAVE A CUSTOMER. Frowning, the shadow pointed down at Alastor as Alastor pointed up at it and the message.

Angel’s eyes widened, and Alastor was interested to see the spider’s white cheeks flush a little. “What I mean, Val, is…” Angel went on, “I forgot it was my night off so I’ve been working the street to score new customers. It’s been slow, but I was right in the middle of a sale.” Angel’s countenance perked up and he even grinned a little. “Aw, Daddy, you’re too sweet to me.” He swallowed. “Yeah, sure, after shooting tomorrow - ‘night, Val.” And then he hung up the phone.

Angel’s eyes went wide. “I…don’t know what I’m more in shock about - that I just went and lied to Val with no plan, or that you called yourself one of my customers.”

With a wave of his hand the writing and his shadow (who had a dry look of resignation at this point) disappeared. Alastor shrugged. “We were in the middle of an exchange, were we not? I was presenting you with something in regards to you having presented me with something. And we were having a conversation about it. He shouldn’t interrupt.” Alastor tilted his head. “Do you really never lie to him?”

Angel shuffled his feet and put the phone in his pocket. “Not unless I’m desperate or I’ve planned it out good. Spur of the moment usually doesn’t work out well.” He shrugged, pouting. “Shitty bosses, what are you gonna do?”

Alastor had a few ideas in mind for things to be done. But just like Angel tried to only lie when he had a plan, Alastor knew slaughtering tyrants was best done with a plan as well. It couldn’t deny a certain thrill though from his sudden impulse to immediately gut the moth across town and his friends. Perhaps imagining such plans was how he would spend the rest of his evening. He gestured to Angel’s room with his cane. “You should probably get some rest - it sounds like he’ll need you tomorrow regardless.”

“I can’t.” Angel sighed as he placed the radio on a table near the door. “He might call to check up on me and make sure I’m definitely working - I should stay up for at least another hour.” Angel yawned though.

The Radio Demon considered and was surprised to find that a new thought struck him as more entertaining than immediately lying in the dark orchestrating heinous homicide. “Well, resting in bed probably won’t help that situation - you might doze off. Come with me.” He held out his hand.

Angel raised a hand but hesitated.

Alastor sighed. “It’s fine to touch - you’re not a plant, and I’m allowing it. Easier to get downstairs my way, and this way the ladies won’t see us and question anything.”

The spider took hold of deer demon’s hand, and with a snap of Alastor’s fingers they disappeared and reappeared in Alastor’s office downstairs. 

Angel looked around at the red decor and dark wood paneling and red leather furniture, the neat desk and large old radio, the hardwood floors. And then there was a door marked private at the back of the room.

The Radio Demon gestured for Angel to take a seat at one end of a sofa. Alastor pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses from a cupboard and sat at the opposite end. “We’ll stay in here for a bit talking. That will certainly keep you awake and it will amuse me. And who knows - perhaps ‘Val’ will send Vox to check up on you, and perhaps I will use that breach of privacy as an excuse to shatter his insides pixel by pixel and serve what’s left of his flesh with a nice chianti!” He held a fist high, his eyes narrowed and smile curled at the edges.

Angel whistled. “You spend a lot of time thinking of how to kill that TV, dontchya?"

Alastor’s look returned to normal and he shrugged as he uncorked the bottle and poured for them both. “All demons should, in my opinion.”

Angel chuckled and picked up his glass. “You know, sometimes when he’s grumpy Vox mumbles things about ‘that damn deer’ or brings in radios from pawnshops to smash them. I just figured he had some really weird kinks but…nice to put a face to the frustration, you know?” Angel took a deep swig. “Just so you know, he’s definitely a fucking jerk too compared to you. I can’t believe he really told Val about me walking with you. Now I’ve gotta make nice with the three of them for a whole day next weekend.”

“We’ll keep away from his areas in the future on our walks,” Alastor assured. “He knows better than to meddle in my affairs regularly.” He sipped his wine. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Angel rested against the arm of the sofa and stretched. “In cozy pajamas, good wine, anywhere that’s not the studio - I’m good. You?”

“Acceptably so.” Alastor nodded and glanced around. “I’ve tried to make this office as subtly threatening as possible between the expensive furniture and the color scheme. It’s practically like being in my booth at the radio tower!”

“I’m sure you never get this request from anyone, but I’d kind of like to see your radio tower one day. You know, just not during a broadcast.” Angel swallowed and drank more wine.

Alastor tilted his head at the novel idea. “I don’t see why not. But yes you are the first person to ask to be taken to the place where I commit my rather public murders. And yet…I almost forgot, you are an entertainer as well. I think you’re one of the few demons who would appreciate the tower.”

“An entertainer.” Angel smiled to himself. “I don’t get to do stuff for live audiences as often as you’d think but…yeah, I get how much work performing is.”

“Hmm… it’s unfortunate that neither of us is quite comfortable seeing the other put on a show in their element. But our conversation is always entertaining enough to me on its own,” Alastor assured with a nod of his head.

“Yeah, I think we’re good at gabbing too, Smiles.” Angel poured more wine for himself and after a nod from Alastor topped off the deer’s glass as well.

Then Angel glanced at the door marked private and gestured that way with his glass. “Some scary secret Overlord stuff go on back there?”

“Ha, no, everything about me can’t reek of mystery and violence. That is merely my sleeping quarters.”

“Why don’t you just ask Charlie for a room?”

“I have no intention of moving in - it seems like a waste a perfectly good space that some poor delusional demon could use to attempt reform and fail miserably while I watch.” Alastor put on his laugh track.

Angel sighed and shook his head. “Well, if you’re ever spending the night and get lonely, feel free to knock on my door.” As Alastor scowled and static picked up around his head, Angel just grinned and went on, “I meant to talk or to get a nightcap at the bar. Get it out of the gutter, Smiles.”

Alastor rolled his eyes, the darkness around him ceasing. “Very funny.”

“I always am!” Angel drank another swig of wine and stretched. Then his look softened. “Hey, Alastor? Thanks for…helping me keep my night off. And for waiting up with me. You didn’t have to do that.” 

The spider’s questioning look reminded Alastor that such a considerate gesture had been rather bold. But he kept his smile steady and put down his wine glass. “Consider it recompense for your discretion earlier.”

When Angel raised an eyebrow, Alastor responded by shrugging out of his coat and resting it on the arm of the sofa. His tail became visible - red and white and distinctly fluffy. Angel blushed a little. Alastor’s eyelids went down in a dry look. “It stays between us.”

A little smile quirked up on the side of Angel’s mouth and he nodded. He sipped again. “You know…when you knocked on my door and I realized it was you…I almost didn’t bother finding socks to put on. Almost didn't see the point. But still…” He shifted his legs. “I just figured I'd err on the side of caution, especially since you’re the only guy in hell who prefers me as clothed as possible.”

“I prefer you not on call for idiots.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed and he positioned himself directly facing Angel on the sofa. “If you wish to strike a deal with me to make that happen, I promise I’d make the terms fair.” He held out his hand - green energy swirled around it.

Angel blinked and put down his glass. “I… You could do that? But…” he shook his head and frowned. “Al, why would you want to?”

Alastor’s ears twitched. “Explain please.”

“Like, you probably got something out of roping in Nifty and Husk. But I don’t have anything you want.” Angel shrugged. “No money, no territory, no influence - at least not for your crowd. And…I know you don’t want me for sex.” Angel blushed. “So what would you want from me?”

“Conversation!” Alastor leaned in, hand still out. “You agree and bind yourself to me, I give you protection, and in return you’re my companion for eternity. And of course I own your soul. Nifty adores you and Husk tolerates you - it’s really the perfect solution.”

“Uh…” Angel tilted his head, “Alastor, first of all… I’m pretty sure selling my soul to you would cancel out Charlie trying to send me to heaven. Second, I think Val, Vox, and Vel would be PISSED and they’d take it out on the hotel - I know you can blow up Pentious easy but those three are another story. And Vaggie would hunt us both down if this place got leveled because of us, especially now that we got real guests. And third - well, okay, fourth - third is that Husk hogs all the alcohol in your outfit. Fourth is…” he shrugged. “I’m already giving you conversation for free. And if you like talking to me that much, all you have to do is say so - you don’t have to ‘deal’ me into keeping it up. We’re friends, remember?”

Alastor’s hand stopped glowing. His eyes were wide.

Angel scooted a little closer. "How about this? I promise you I’m not looking to go anywhere and you promise me the same thing. Okay?” Angel gave him a thumbs up.

Alastor hesitated then reluctantly raised his hands into a thumbs up gesture as well.

“But, uh…” Angel shrugged, twirling the top of his hair with one of his hands, “if any part of that deal thing right now was also you just trying to help me get out of some of my shit, thanks. I’ll figure it out though. And who knows, maybe by doing it on my own I’ll get some freedom instead of losing it, even if belonging to you would definitely be better than belonging to Val.” His smile had started to fall but now Angel looked to Alastor again with all of his usual enthusiasm. “I told you, I can handle myself - I’m Angel Dust, heh.”

Alastor leaned a little closer. Angel blinked a few times. With a flick of his wrist Alastor made his cane appear in hand and reached up to delicately push back the top of Angel’s hair with the end of his microphone. “It was out of place and very disconcerting. Able to ‘handle yourself’ or not, someone really needs to take you for a good trip to the barber.”

Angel chuckled. “You first, Mister goofy deer ear hair.” Without thinking he reached up and tapped the top of one of Alastor’s ears.

A light static sizzled between Alastor's ears and his eyes became radio dials.

Angel’s fingertips darted back. “Sorry! I forgot for a sec—“

Alastor’s eyes returned to normal and instantly his cane was gone and and hand reached up and grasped Angel’s wrist. “I don’t—“ The he realized he was all but holding Angel’s soft warm hand and his distressed smile widened so much that his face hurt as Angel looked on in confusion.

Suddenly Angel’s phone rang. Angel jumped and pulled out of Alastor’s grasp. He scrambled for the phone, opened it, held a finger up to silence Alastor and mouthed the word ‘sorry’. When he spoke, his voice was heavy and lustful. “Oh Val baby… I’m really right in the middle of… oh yes!” 

Alastor decided that his next project would be to soundproof his office because if anyone was walking by in this moment he would be in a situation he did not relish explaining.

“Of course I had him pay up front—oh! Oh yeah! Yeah, see you in the studio tomorrow! Love you, daddy! Oh!” Angel hung up. He put the phone away (quickly tucking it into the fluff of his chest instead of his pocket, Alastor noticed) and held up his hands. “Okay, I am sorry, but that degree of acting was necessary. I should have warned you but I kind of panicked and you’re the one who gave me red wine after ten.”

Alastor took a breath and clasped his hands together on his lap. “Please don’t concern yourself - it wasn’t graphic, I didn't have to touch anything, and you lied to that overgrown moth again. I’m very entertained.”

“And sorry about the ear touching…”

“Quite all right! I believe I started it technically.”

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. “Just glad you’re okay, best and first guy buddy.” 

Desperate, Alastor changed the subject. “Won’t he be expecting payment in the morning though?”

“Val? Eh, I keep a little dough saved on the side, just in case. I’ll give him a small cut of that, tell him the guy was a cheap date.” Angel glanced away awkwardly. “Well, Val did his check up call. I should get going and get to bed.” He raised the glass and polished it off then stood up and stretched. 

“I think we should have a party!” Left Alastor’s mouth rather impulsively and rather loudly.

Angel’s mouth fell open. He looked to the wine then back to Al. “Al, were you into a bottle of this before I got here or something?”

“Ha!” Alastor laughed and stood as well. “No, but I’ve been considering - I really would like Rosie to see this place, and you’ve been meaning to have your friend Cherry stop by. And our small evening reverie together gave me an idea. Why not have a little garden soiree and invite both ladies over at once? We can cook, you can pick some flowers for the table. And I have a feeling getting our two friends to meet would be just dynamite!” Alastor’s laugh track played.

“Literally.” Angel couldn’t help smiling a lot though. “Still, the chaos would be epic. Yeah, as long as no one takes a bite of out Cherry, that you have a deal about.” Angel held out his hand.

Alastor took his hand and raised up the back of it. “It's arranged then, darling.”

“Darling? Okay, now I know you’re drunk.” Angel chuckled and removed his hand, strolling past him. “I’m gonna head upstairs before you accidentally ply yourself with more liquor for me and start having your shadow bring bouquets to my room. Have a good night, babe.” He blew a kiss then departed.

Alastor watched him go with a wave. “Goodnight!” As soon as the door closed Alastor’s shadow appeared, staring directly at Alastor, hands on hips. Alastor just grinned and swung a fist through the air. “I’m having so many new experiences here! Isn’t it entertaining? Ha!”

The shadow narrowed its eyes but eventually faded away. Alastor strolled through the door marked private to his bedroom and closed it behind him. He sat in the dark and had some thoughts. There were many to consider…maybe some a little too confusing to consider…but he focused on the big thing this evening that had set him off. He had officially finally seen Angel scared - scared of Valentino and whatever that grotesque moth would do to ‘stars who didn’t listen’. But nothing about the fear was satisfying. If Alastor didn't have the power to make Angel feel that way then no one should, let alone an insect and a cupcake and a worthless, vile, unforgivable, pathetic fucking rectangle of cheap glass.

Alastor’s eyes glowed as red radio dials in the darkness and his smile glowed its rusty gold color. He had never done a show with THREE overlords as the guest of honor. But one day very, very, very soon he would. 

Before he succumbed completely to the darkness of his thoughts Alastor twitched his ears and set Angel’s radio upstairs to play a nice tune. It would be a surprise for when the Spider got back to his room: the spider who had agreed to be his conversation companion for now with no strings attached. And yet somehow Alastor craved strings and the security that went with them. He held up his arm, staring at his fingertips, and remembered the feeling of Angel’s hand near his own. Angel Dust, his new special friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is so very bad at feelings lol. Angel needs a little work too but they'll get there ;) There will definitely be a sequel story about how they get there - I just need to write it. But I've already worked out some super cute scenes lol! ^_^
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for encouraging me. My November was...a bad month. Even by 2020 standards. I write fan fiction as a form of self therapy. Making this story and getting to see your reactions to it has helped me a lot. And I hope you like what's to come. Take care! <3


End file.
